My Apocalypse Now
by lilvixen2525
Summary: Camille came to the states for a gap year. Who knew it would all go wrong. Four months ago I left my home looking forward to this adventure I had been planning. Instead I'm running for my life from flesh eating corpses. Welcome to the fucking apocalypse! While out hunting one day she bumps into a certain hunter... Set in Season 2 of The Walking Dead.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

So this isn't exactly how I planned to spend my gap year. It was supposed to be all road-trips , site seeing and crappy temp jobs. Instead it was survival, brutal deaths and utter chaos. Granted it wasn't my fault it had all turned to shit.

Four months ago I left my home looking forward to this adventure I had been planning. Instead I'm running for my life from flesh eating corpses. Welcome to the fucking apocalypse! 

* * *

I imagined my life back home. My friends, my family. I didn't know if this was worldwide, in the back of my mind I knew my worst fears were true, but admitting it was true was another story. I still had hope, as foolish as it was in this situation but I think it kept me going.

So here I am somewhere south of Atlanta, Georgia. Alone.

When this first started few months back I did end up meeting up with some people and we survived for a while. Made it as far as Atlanta before a herd separated us, killing a few in the process, so I was alone. I ran till I found somewhere to hide for a bit before making my way to the CDC. When I was with the group we had made a plan to go to the CDC, thinking it would be a safe-haven from the madness. Boy were we wrong. I remember standing there shocked to see it blown to pieces. It had only recently gone by the looks of it as there was still smoke coming from the rubble, dead bodies littered the grounds, the stench was horrific.

So once again I was back on the road, I had no idea where to go. I think I was hoping to either find people or some sort of safety. But both seemed very grim. For now I only had my back to watch. 

* * *

I looked over the map, from what I could see I wasn't far from a small town. I need supplies. I tucked it back into the side pocket grabbing hold of the reins again. The only sound I could hear was the slow and steady beat of the horses hooves against the ground.

As always I cautiously approached the town, the roads were clear, no cars, no walkers. It was eerie quiet. I headed towards the main street. I came to a clearing with a few trees. I hopped of the horse and tied her loosely to a tree and gave her head a rub, she moved her head into my hand, gratefully accepting the affection. I left her to graze as I walked towards the small corner store. It looked pretty small, lots of windows and well lit. I tapped on the window several times and waited. I grabbed my gun from my thigh taking the safety off and making sure there was a round in the chamber before putting it back in my holster. I grabbed my machete out ready and scanned the streets. Nothing. Machete up I made my way into the store, silently cursing when a bell chimed above the door. I froze scanning the store for any signs of the undead. Items littered the floor. I picked up a basket and started "shopping". It wasn't a bad haul, I managed to find a few face cloths, two bars of soap, four cans of beans, a dozen packets of dried soup mix, a jar of honey, some crackers and my best find was behind the counter under the till; two hip-flasks of whiskey. I wasn't much of a drinker but a shot of whiskey sounded good.

There were still no walkers when I walked back to the horse. I packed the newly found supplies into one the saddlebags, then untied the horse from the tree. I grabbed my bow and slung it over my shoulder. I walked leading the horse out towards the road/ Noise in the distance froze me, it approached quickly, the sound of a vehicle. I grabbed the rifle strapped to the saddle and waited.

Sometimes people were more dangerous than the walkers. And now that I was alone and female, the danger level increases fast. Even before the world turned to shit, it was dangerous, now it was worse. Men just looked at you like a piece of meat. It definitely made it hard to trust anyone after all this.

The truck approached slowly now, they had spotted me. They parked about fifty feet away on the other side of the road. All the doors opened and four men got, all armed. Two had handguns on their hips, one had a bow and the other had an assault rifle. I raised my rifle, I wasn't taking any chances.

"Woah there darlin" one said with a thick southern accent.

"I don't want any trouble, just leave me be" I said firmly, my rifle still raised.

The man who spoke seemed to be their leader, slowly put his gun back in his holster and signalled for the others to do the same. They obeyed, although looking a little hesitant as mine was still raised towards them. The leader put his hands up in front of him, trying to suggest he was trying to act friendly.

"We don't want any trouble. We have a town not too far from here. We have food, shelter, medical supplies if you need it."

I said nothing. The other three were looking me up and down. I was cringing on the inside but keeping a straight hard face, rifle still raised.

"C'mon sweetheart we can keep ya safe" one of the men said, his accent was thick too. He licked his lips as he eyed me, it was disgusting.

The leader spoke up again "You're alone?" I nodded once.

"They call me The Governor. We have about fifty people, women, children. We want to help if you want it." he said

I already knew my answer. There was something off about him and the other three weren't any better.

The Governor spoke once more, putting on a sickly sweet smile "This is Martinez, Cooper and Shumpert" he said gesturing to each of the men.

I spoke finally "No offence, thanks for the offer but I'm fine on my own. I can take care of myself."

"Yes you can" Martinez muttered. The Governor shot him a look.

"Its hard being on your own. Let us help." he said trying to reason with me.

"I'm fine on my own" I said getting a little impatient with his need for me to go back with them.

"Ya don't sound like you're from around here?" he asked.

"I'm not" I replied curtly, clutching my rifle.

He sighed and then smiled "If you change your mind, our town is about fifteen miles from here, Woodbury. Just head south. Ask for any of us and I promise we will help, however we can." He looked to the other men and they turned to head back to their vehicle. The Governor smiled once more before briskly walking back to the vehicle and then they were gone.

I finally lowered my rifle and let out a loud sigh. I was cautious and the looks they were giving me made my skin crawl. They tried to come off as friendly but I knew if I went back with them it wouldn't end well for me. Maybe not at first but sooner or later one of them would have tried something. 

* * *

I rode out of the town heading in the opposite direction, north-west by my account. It was going to be dark in a few hours and I needed to find a place to hold up for the night. 

* * *

It had been two weeks since I came across those four men. I had kept off the main roads, opting to cut through the open fields, sleeping in trees and once a hayloft. The horse wouldn't wander far when I went to sleep for the night and when I whistled she would come. She was very loyal and such a help to me. It definitely helped with carrying my bags and staying off my feet for a bit. Having her sure beat scavenging for gas. Granted it was a little slower than a car but I think it was the smarter choice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Shot in the dark**

It had been a few days since I last went hunting and I really needed some meat to keep myself going. Soup and crackers only get you so far.

I left my bags up in the big oak tree I had been sleeping in the last few nights and covered it so it wasn't visible. The horse was out in the field grazing. It looked happy and content for the moment. I grabbed my small backpack with a few essential items, my bow and quiver slung over my shoulder, hand gun strapped to my thigh and machete in hand. I imagined I looked somewhat like Lara Croft from Tomb Raider, my dark blonde hair even in a braid. I was just the messier, dirty version of her. At least I had a decent rack like she did, I laughed to myself. I had been a bit more curvy before all this but being constantly on the run, and little to eat, I had lost a little bit of them. 

* * *

I never thought all the hunting I did for fun with my father would ever become key to my survival. I was probably the reason why I was still alive today.

I had been tracking a doe through the woods and I was salivating at the thought of some fresh venison. I had been stalking it for about half a mile or so, only having to take down one walker in the process. I spotted it finally up ahead in a clearing. I took a bolt out and slowly and quietly took a few steps forward. I lined it up in my sights, pulling the bolt back on the string, taking a steady breath. Something rustled in a nearby tree and sent a few birds flying, it spooked the doe. I silently cursed to myself. 

* * *

I opened my eyes confused. I was looking up at the trees. What the hell? I bought my hand up in front of my face and it was covered with blood. Where did the blood come from? Searing pain then registered in my brain, bringing me back to reality. My head hurt, my side hurt. I still didn't understand how I was hurt. I looked down to see the end of a bolt sticking out of my side. With every breath it hurt and so did my head. Confusion still weighed on my mind. Did I somehow manage to shoot myself? I couldn't have.

"Fuck" I heard someone mutter in the distance. I painfully reached for my gun on my thigh. I had my fingers touching the grip when I heard the person right next to me.

"Wouldn't do that if I were ya" a man with a thick menacing southern accent spoke. I froze. He knelt down, disarming me of my gun, a crossbow pointed at my head. It was hard to make him out properly as the sun was shining through the trees and my vision was getting more blurry by the minute.

"You missed the fucking doe" I grumbled through the pain. I heard him scoff. "I guess you're wanting your bolt back" I breathed, I could now see him behind his crossbow, still pointing it at me, his face hardened. I could feel my head getting woozy again. I scrunched my eyes closed and held my breath. This was going to hurt. I reached to grab the bolt, a strong pair of hands stopped me. My eyes flew open, surprised. He was kneeling next to me, his crossbow no longer pointed at me.

"Leave it in" he said gruffly "I can get that fixed for ya". I kept quiet, unsure of him. "I'm with a camp not too far from 'ere, on a farm. We got a doc who can fix ya up."

"And you're just willing to help a stranger?" I ask, biting through the pain that was slowly ebbing throughout my body.

"Do ya want ma help or not?" he sighed frustrated.

He didn't give off the same vibe as the other men I had encountered a few weeks back. Yes he was a little hostile but I think it was towards the situation and not me.

As I felt the pain once again rock through me, at this rate I wasn't going to stay conscious for long. I swallowed, then nodded my consent.

"Can ya walk?" he asked, I nodded. No matter how injured I was, I wasn't about to be carried out of the woods. I was too stubborn that way. He slung his crossbow onto his back. "This is going to hurt" he said reaching for my hand. I just about fell over but he grabbed me just in time, catching my injured side. I hissed in pain and muttered curses.

"I think I hit my head" I croaked.

He backed me up to a nearby tree while he looked at the back of my head.

"Yeah there's a gash, not too bad." he grunted in his accent. I blinked several times, the pain and the blood loss screwing with my balance. He grabbed my arm putting it round his shoulder and held onto my injured side just below the wound. It hurt like a bitch, I clenched my jaw avoiding any sounds of my pain to be heard. And we slowly started walking towards his camp.

"Shit, my bow" I rasped.

"Got it" he grunted, his grip tightening on my hip. I hadn't even noticed him pick it up."What were ya doin' out 'ere anyway? Do ya have a group?" he asked almost sounding annoyed.

"Trying to catch dinner before you scared it off, had it in my sights too" I said chuckling, then regretted that, the pain soaring through me again. I saw him smirk out of the corner of my eye. "No group" I sighed "been alone for about two months, some fucking road-trip this turned out to be." I huffed.

"Y'all did alright to last this long" he said

"Because I'm a woman?" I grunted.

"Na cos you were alone" he said quietly and I was pretty sure I saw him roll his eyes. It stayed silent for a few minutes. "Daryl, by the way"

"Camille" I croaked in return. "Thank y..." I slurred before blackness swallowed me. 

* * *

Pain consumed me. I heard voices not far from me. I blacked out again.

In my dream someone in the darkness spoke "She could be a threat", "She ain't a threat" a familiar voice said. The voices faded. I tried to hold on but once again I was swallowed by the darkness.

I woke suddenly, the pain spiking, burning like fire. I screamed in agony as I realised the bolt was being pulled out. Hands held me down as I struggled against them. I couldn't hear anything over my screams, nor could I open my eyes and when I tried it was like a big bright light, I couldn't focus. I passed out again.

**Remember to review! Would love to know what you think so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Threat**

I woke groggily later, my head pounding, the room was bright. But this time it was from the daylight. As my eyes adjusted I could see I was in a bedroom, in an actual bed. Oh how I had missed an actual bed. I could hear angry voices not far from the closed door. I couldn't hear the nature of the conversation but I knew it had to be about me. I went to reach for my gun but my hand wouldn't move. I moved my head to see it handcuffed to the bedpost. Fucking perfect. I couldn't help but feel my own worst fears were about to come to light. My head was working overtime trying to figure out what to do next. 

* * *

The door suddenly opened and two men with hard looks on their faces entered, staring at me. I panicked, this truly is the end. My eyes flitted between them both, my mind trying to prepare to shut itself down. The man in front furrowed his eyebrows at my expression and then softened. He held his hands up.

"My name is Rick. We're not going to harm you. Daryl bought you here after you were shot. Hershel, the man who owns this farm fixed up your wound. The handcuffs were just a precaution...Daryl said your name is Camille?"

I nodded. I was so petrified at this moment. I figured they wanted a back story to ease their minds. "I came to the states for my gap year", Rick seemed surprised by my accent, "thought it would be all road-trips and site seeing" I shook my head. "When it all started I was in a small town in Tennessee, met up with a group of people, a herd of corpses rolled through and we got separated. Our original plan was to head to the CDC" Rick's expression changed and he looked quickly to the other man. "So I carried on, when I did get there it was blown to hell. Been on my own about two months now..." I finished. They looked me over trying to figure me out, looking to each other having a silent conversation. 

* * *

Another man entered the room, much older than the other two.

"This is Hershel, he fixed your wound" Rick said as I eyed the man.

"She seems like she isn't a threat Rick, you can uncuff her" he said with a sympathetic smile on his face. The other man glared at me as Rick went to move round to where I was cuffed. Hershel went to reach his hand out, I flinched away, still unsure of the situation I was in.

"I just want to check the wound, make sure the stitches are holding." I nodded letting out a steady breath. The handcuff loosened around my wrist and it fell to the bed, I dragged it next to my side, flexing and stretching it out. Hershel inspected the wound carefully.

"Looks like its holding" he said replacing the bandage. 

* * *

A young woman entered the room holding a large glass of water and a plate of cut up fruit, peaches I think. Hershel handed me several pills; antibiotics and painkillers he explained, then handed me the glass. I swallowed the pills and the water greedily. The other man who had yet to speak, glared at me, anger brewing, he pushed roughly past Rick and grumbled "this is bullshit". Out of the room I could still hear him "What the fuck is wrong with you, bringing her back here! She's a threat!" he yelled. Rick and Hershel left after him. The woman smiled meekly at me.

"I'm Maggie" she said handing me the plate "if you need anything just holler." she said before following after the men.

"She's ain't a threat Shane" I heard a familiar southern voice say.

"Well she's your fucking responsibility!"

Silence, then moments later a door slammed.

I set the glass down and ate a few slices of the peach. I rolled onto my good side, closing my eyes, I fell asleep surprisingly easily. 

* * *

I roused from my slumber. It was dark outside. I was confused for a second forgetting where I was. I went to sit up, my froze when my head pounded and my side ached. I remembered now how I got here. The arrow, being rescued, handcuffed and fixed up. I still wasn't sure if I was safe. Shane definitely didn't want me here. He had that look in his eyes that the four men did few weeks back. Rick was a toss up, he looked like he would turn either way. Hershel and the girl seemed alright. I felt for my gun and my blade, they were both gone. I sighed, I shouldn't have been surprised they took my weapons. I lay back down, I wasn't going anywhere fast and I was sure there would be someone posted outside my door. I sighed again in defeat and it wasn't long before I fell asleep again. 

* * *

I woke the next morning feeling refreshed for the first time in months. Since I had been on my own I hadn't had more than a few hours at most of sleep and that was if I was lucky enough to get any. And the bed, it sure beat sleeping in a tree.

I could hear movement inside the house. Someone knocked on the the door and entered. It was Hershel and Rick.

"How are you feeling?" Hershel asked

"Better. Hadn't slept that good in months." I replied. Hershel smiled. Rick was unreadable and silent. He just eyed me.

"I'll leave. That's what you want right?" I asked calmly, "I'll be on my merry way, just give me my backpack and weapons. I don't want to... I'm not a threat. I'm just surviving." I said sighing. I looked down at my hands, waiting. I didn't know if I had made it worse.

Rick finally spoke, "We talked it over. The group wants to meet you. We'll put it to a vote after they have met you. Daryl has agreed to keep an eye on you."

"Am I a prisoner?" I asked hesitantly.

"No" he said shaking his head "its just a...precaution" he said trying to smile.

I was still a little shocked. This had to be too good to be true right? I was half expecting to be tossed out on my ass or worse. Maybe there were still good people left in this world.

"You should come downstairs when you're ready and meet everyone" he said trying to smile. He was still hesitant. It was obvious. But so was I.

The young woman from yesterday came into the room, all smiles.

"Good to see you're awake" she said in her warm southern accent. She had clean clothes and a towel in her hands. "I'm sure you could use a shower and some clean clothes. We can wash yours."

"Thank you" I said gratefully, a little speechless.

Maggie helped me up and to the bathroom.

"I'm Camille by the way, I don't think I had introduced myself." I said as she led me into the bathroom. "Can you help me with my top, I don't want to pull the stitches." I said looking at my top.

"Sure. Don't wash your hair though, your head needs a few days to heal." she said as she put my top on the edge of the bathtub. "I'll be outside if you need me" she said as she shut the door behind her.

The shower felt amazing. You don't realise how you take these simple things for granted until you don't have them any more. I was sure to keep it short. The water was clear by the end of it, so it was a good indication I was cleaner. It was nice to put on clean clothes. The smell making me smile. When I was dressed, Maggie came in and redressed the wounds.

Downstairs was busy, there were quite a few people staying here. More than I thought. Everyone stopped to stare. I could feel my cheeks burning. I hated being the centre of attention. Hershel spoke up and introduced me, slowly people started introducing themselves and apparently there still more outside. I met Lori, Beth, Patricia, Carol, Glenn and Carl. Outside I met Dale, T-dog and Jimmy. Andrea looked down at me from the RV, rifle in hand, a look in her eyes I couldn't quite determine. Shane eyed me from a distance, watching me like a hawk.

I turned back to Rick "I know your group hasn't decided if I can stay but I would like to go get my stuff, had a few weapons, food, meds and the horse can carry it back for me. I figure its about a mile from here, only tracked the deer for about half a mile when..." I reflexively touched the bandaged wound.

Rick furrowed his brows at me.

"Look I can handle myself. I'm just politely asking for my bow and blade. You can hold on to the gun." I said calmly.

He looked conflicted and walked away. I sat down on the porch tying my boots properly, didn't want to break an ankle on top of my current injuries. Rick came back out blade and bow in hand. I was a little surprised as was Shane. I was mentally rolling my eyes at him. Before he handed them to me he spoke, "One condition, Daryl goes with you. You're still quite wounded, should really be resting for a day or two." 

* * *

**Please review...Am so excited to hear what you think...go on review :o)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Judgement**

I bit my lip. I understood where Rick was coming from and I really should be resting. I hoped my injuries wouldn't muck up me being able to use my bow. I had to be careful. I didn't want a bodyguard. I knew I still had to earn these peoples trust but having someone in my way just annoyed me. I reluctantly nodded.

"I'm trusting you" he said as he pointed me in the direction of Daryl's tent. I slung the bow and quiver on one shoulder and slipped the machete into its holder around my waist. 

* * *

I stood in front of his tent and looked in, empty, crossbow was gone too. I looked back at the camp, and wondered if I should go back to find him. I then looked at the trees, I would only be gone a few hours. Hopefully this wouldn't burn my bridges with these people. I sighed as moved towards the tree-line.

As I neared the edge of the woods I took the bow off my shoulder, I slung the quiver properly over my shoulder and took a bold out ready as I made my way in. I scanned the woods for "wildlife", nothing but a few birds. I pushed in deeper.

I wasn't more than ten minutes into the woods when I felt a presence behind me, following me. Walker? It couldn't be, I would have heard or at least smelt it. I instantly thought Shane. Fuck. So Rick sent another bodyguard after me. I walked forward placing the bolt in the string in case of a sneak attack. I pushed back thoughts of being beaten or worse, raped. He was probably about twenty feet behind me now. I spun quickly, bolt ready, arm pulled back, my side hot with pain but pushed that aside. I was surprised to see Daryl standing there, crossbow raised.

"Come to finish me off?" I ask raising an eyebrow. I lower my bow.

"Do ya even know where yer goin'?" he asked, his tone sounding kind of pissed.

"I said to Rick I can handle myself..."

He cut me off "Fine!" he growled loudly and turned his back walking away.

"Daryl" I called after him, he ignored me and carried on walking.

I sighed. I surveyed the surrounding woods. No walkers. Maybe getting on Daryl's bad-side wasn't a good move. I didn't expect him to have such a temper though. 

* * *

I carried on walking. Luckily I came across Daryl's trail from yesterday. I was sure because the impressions were deeper, this must have been where he was carrying me. I still kept my bow ready. The impressions became lighter further on and I could see my trail beside his. I followed it knowing it was near where I was injured. Then I heard sounds further up the trail, I scanned around me before proceeding. One walker was kneeling on the ground, moaning and pawing at something. I took aim, breathed, whistled to gets its attention. Its head snapped up at the sound and looked in my direction. I released the bolt.

**Smack!**

The bolt piercing its right eye. It slumped to the ground with a thud. I walked over to the rotting corpse, pulled the bolt over and bought my heel down on its skull, crushing it to an oozing mess. Double tap, always a good rule I smiled to myself. I wiped the bolt of the grass. I looked to where the walker had been crouched over. I noticed the dried out pool of blood. A lot of it. No wonder I had passed out or why Rick was concerned about me coming out here. 

* * *

I found my trail easily after that, recognizing my markers.

I finally came upon the lone oak tree in the field as I stood at the edge of the woods. No walkers in the field. 

* * *

I froze as I heard the soft crunch of leaves behind me. Clutching the bolt, I spun to see two walkers approaching me. "Fuck" I muttered to myself. The first bolt hit its target easily, the now twice dead body hit the ground with a thud. The second walker moved closer, picking up a little speed, as it moaned and drooled. I grabbed another bolt and placed it in the string ready to shoot. I was about to release when another bolt pierced its skull, it moaned slumping tot he ground. Daryl coming into view.

"Nice shot" he grunted at me.

"You missed me" I laughed. Daryl smirked at me. "I had it in my sights ya know"

"I know" he smirked again. He grabbed each of our bolts, wiped them on the shirt of the walker and handed me back mine.

"Thanks" I said quietly.

We walked in silence over to the tree.

"I hid my stuff up the tree in the cradle, out of sight." I said pointing to the spot. Daryl looked up, then put his crossbow down and went to climb the tree. He must have felt me looking at him, silently asking him what he was doing.

"You were shot yesterday. If ya pull yer stitches, I'll just have to carry ya back or shoot ya again" he said before returning to climb the tree. I knew he was right.

"Use the rope to lower the bags, there's a bottle of whiskey and some jars of moonshine I don't wanna waste." He nodded in acknowledgement.

While he lowered the bags, the horse came wandering over. She looked no worse from when I had left her yesterday. I saddled the horse and packed the bags and rifles.

"Ya'll didn't pack light" Daryl grunted as he hopped down from the tree.

"Everything but the kitchen sink" I mumbled.

Daryl picked up his crossbow and we started walking back.

"Ya owe me some shine" he said in his southern drawl.

"Deal" I agreed. 

* * *

The walk back didn't take too long this time. Didn't even come across any walkers. Although Daryl did manage to find a few squirrels. We walked in silence and it was peaceful. I didn't feel like talking and neither did he. No tension, no awkwardness. Just silence. 

* * *

I was happy to see the trees clear and the farm house come into view.

"Tell Rick I went to search for Sophia"

I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion, I hadn't heard anyone mention her. I turned to ask Daryl who she was but he was already walking back into the woods. She must have meant something to him if he was looking. I continued on my way back towards the farmhouse, leading the horse alongside me.

Andrea watched me from the top of the RV, as did Shane from the make-shift camp. I had the urge to turn tail and bolt. But I was sick of being alone. I just hoped the group would accept me.

As I neared the camp, Rick came over, Shane following close behind, a wild look in both of their eyes.

"Where's Daryl?" Rick asked irritated. Shane eyed me suspiciously.

"He helped me get my stuff, then once we reached the edge of the woods he said to tell you he went to search for Sophia...Who's Sophia?" I asked

Rick was silent for a minuted, "Carol's daughter. We lost her about a week ago on the highway, herd passed through, scared her, she ran into the woods. We've been looking for her since" Rick looked sad talking about her. Rick then looked up and his eyes narrowed. I knew then he had spotted the rifles. I rolled my eyes, here we go I thought. I unstrapped them both and held them out to him. He cocked an eyebrow at me surprised.

"It's about trust isn't it? I'm keeping my bow though. I'm not leaving myself unprotected."

Rick took the rifles and smiled, it even seemed genuine. "Fair enough" he replied. Shane snorted then stormed off. He obviously still thinks I'm a threat. "Don't worry about him" Rick said to me before walking off with the rifles. 

* * *

I unloaded my bags next to the RV and led the horse round the back of the house towards the stalls. Hershel was inside.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked not looking up.

"Much better thank you" I said with a smile. "Do you have a spare stall I could put my horse in or somewhere I could store the saddle?" I asked cautiously.

Hershel eyed me before sighing. "There's a few stalls at the end that are free and there's feed in the room there" he said pointing to a room next to me.

"Thank you, it's much appreciated. I know you don't have to help and I'll only be here as long as I need to. Once I'm fit to travel I'll be on my way."

Hershel sighed again and went back to what he was doing.

I led the horse to the stall, took the saddle off, with a bit of difficulty and then shut the door behind me. She poked her head over the door and I rubbed it affectionately. Its funny to think this horse was my only friend in this world.

I filled the bucket with some feed, the horse greedily ate it. I then filled a bucket with water. I quickly brushed the horse down before making my way back towards the camp.

Lori and Carol smiled at me.

"Did you get your stuff ok?" Lori asked.

"Yeah, ran into a few walkers on the way, took care of it though. Think the horse will appreciate a few days of not dragging my ass around. Should be good to go in a few days." I said dropping my bags next to a tree and myself with them. I scooted over tot he tree and leaned up against it.

"You're leaving?" Lori asked concerned.

"I don't want to be a burden and its pretty clear not all of your group is too thrilled with me being here. Once I'm fit to travel I can be on my way." I said shrugging her shoulders. I winced, that hurt.

"You don't have to be out there alone" Carol said softly, I barely heard her.

"They're going to talk about it later today. I think you should stay. I'm sure Rick feels the same too. Now Shane and Andrea, don't worry about them. They will warm up to ya. Don't take it personally, trust me" she said trying to smile.

I sighed. I guess I could give it a few days if I'm allowed to stay. I got up and crouched down next to my bag. I pulled out the cans of beans I picked up the other day and two jars of moonshine. I placed them next to Lori and Carol.

"It's not a bribe. Just a thank you for fixing me up and hopefully ease some of the tension around me being here, even it is for a few days."

They eyed the jars and looked back up at me.

"Moonshine" I replied. They both smiled. "Shine and beans, excellent pairing" I said laughing, as did they.

"They'll appreciate it" Lori said. "You can put your bags in Daryl's tent" she said pointing to it near one on the other trees but furtherest away from the other tents.

"I'm not so sure he will like that" I said hesitantly.

"He's the only one with extra room and you're his responsibility" Lori said trying to sound like her husband. I scoffed.

"I'll sleep under the tree next to his tent. He can keep an eye on me from there" I said picking up my bags and walking towards the tree, not looking back to hear an answer.

I set my bags down and my bow, grabbing a blanket, I leaned up against the tree and used the blanket as a pillow. It wasn't as good as a bed but it would do for now. 

* * *

I woke later to my side throbbing. I really needed to take better care of myself, hadn't eaten or taken antibiotics or painkillers. I felt my side, praying it was dry. Even the lightest touch hurt. I over did it today and if the group decides I'm not able to stay, I definitely needed to take it easy. I stirred, slowly opening my eyes, it had to be mid afternoon. I folded the blanket up, placing it on my bag. I looked over to the group, most of them had gathered by the fire. I guess my trial was about to start. As if cue, they started making their way towards the house and Daryl making his way towards me. Let my judgement come, I thought to myself.

Daryl walked past me and went into his tent, dropping his crossbow and lying down on his sleeping bag, one hand resting under his head. I turned back to watching the camp fire in the distance.

To pass the time I rummaged through my bag looking for my mini-kit for my bow. I hadn't cleaned it in a while and it was overdue for some maintenance. I methodically oiled the pulleys, tightened the screws slightly and waxing the string. I could feel Daryl watching me. I tried to ignore him but the heat of his gaze was distracting me. But I wasn't about to question him about it either. So I continued the maintenance.

The sound of a door slamming startled me. Shane was storming out of the farmhouse, sending a glare my way. I wasn't sure if this was good or bad news. I instinctively clutching my bow tighter.

"Should I be going over to find out my verdict?" I asked to Daryl. He shrugged his shoulders and lay back down.

A few more people started filing out of the house. I lay my bow against my bag and stood up feeling rather nervous all of a sudden. Rick came out and looked round till he found me and started making his way towards me. I too started walking, taking a deep breath. He stood in front of me and I looked down to my hands.

"When do I have to leave by?" I said nervously

"What?" Rick asked "The group voted for you to stay...That's if you want it want to stay...You don't have to be alone any more." Rick said placing a hand on my shoulder.

I looked up a little shocked. "What about Shane? He doesn't seem to agree with you." I asked

Rick shook his head "Don't worry about him. He'll warm up." he said trying to smile.

"Well if the group has agreed, I would really appreciate it. It was such hard work being on my own, exhausting really." I sighed.

Rick smiled. "Not any-more." 

* * *

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Provoked**

Sitting down for dinner felt awkward. Everyone's eyes kept flitting to me through-out dinner. Shane sent glares my way, as did Andrea, so I avoided looking in their directions. Daryl watched me too, I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. It was nothing like Shane's looks. He smirked at my reaction then looked away, going back to his dinner.

"Where did the moonshine come from?" T-dog asked taking a large swig. I kept my head low, I didn't want the attention.

"Camille. She also supplied the beans too." Lori said. I felt everyone's eyes on me again. I ducked my head.

As the moonshine was passed around the group, everyone started to relax a little, even myself. Eventually people starting chatting away in their own conversations, I just listened, slowly eating my beans.

T-dog who was next to me, held out the jar of moonshine, "Here you should have some before this lots drinks it all."

"Cheers" I said tipping the jar and nodding to him. I savoured the delightful burn on my throat and took a second swig, then passed it along to Glenn, who looked a little drunk already. I smirked to myself.

As the conversations died down, Rick spoke up "Thank you for the food."

I nodded. "Call it a peace offering" I said flicking my eyes to Shane. He stiffened before scoffing.

"Rick, man you're not listening to me, she's not part of our group. We can't trust her" he growled at Rick. Everyone stopped their conversations, the mood extra tense. Honestly at this point I was ready to bolt, But I just kept my head down, staring at my plate.

"She willingly handed us her guns, she gave up food and drink. She hasn't done anything remotely wrong. She got shot, that's it. The group decided, she staying. Just make peace with it brother" Rick said in a more hushed tone towards Shane.

"This is bullshit!" Shane roared before storming off.

I finally lifted my head, "I know you guys said I could stay...but..."

Rick cut me off, "I'll talk to Shane. You are more than welcome to stay. I promise he'll stay out of your way." He looked at me holding my gaze.

Everyone stayed quite quiet after that, the only sounds being the crackle from the fire and the scraping of utensils against the plates. 

* * *

Carol took my plate when I was finished she smiled warmly at me. Eventually people started making their way to bed. I said goodnight and made me way over to my bags. I was about to pick up my blanket when a voice behind me startled me.

"Ya gave away my shine, thought we had a deal?" he said in his southern drawl.

I turned round to see him closer to me than I expected.

"Correction, I gave them two jars, there's still two in my bag" I smirked. He nodded before turning to unzip his tent.

I sat down next to the tree, draping the blanket over myself.

"What the fuck are ya doin?" he asked a little angrily.

"Going to sleep" I said raising an eyebrow at him.

"Not out there ya ain't" he said like it was obvious. He then got up and grabbed my bags, placing them in his tent.

"I don't..." he cut me off, grabbing my bow.

"Get in. I ain't got all night" he growled, narrowing his eyes. I stood there a little dumbfounded. "No arguments. Get in." he growled louder this time. At this point I knew it was pointless to fight him at this. I picked up the blanket, then made my way into the tent, keeping my eyes down.

He stepped in, zipped it up, kicked off his boots, shrugged out of his jacket and lay down on his sleeping bag with a sigh.

I turned away finding something to change into to sleep in. I found my pj pants and a baggy tank. They weren't dirty but they weren't clean either. I kicked my boots off and looked back to Daryl, he wasn't paying attention, good. There wasn't that much light in the room, so if I was quick I would be able to change without any wandering eyes. I quickly slid off my jeans and into my pjs and did the same with the top. I winced in pain, maybe I was a bit too quick as I lowered my top. I could feel his eyes on me again. He really knew how to make me nervous but different to the way Shane made me feel nervous. I couldn't quite explain it with Daryl.

I grabbed my hoody and balled it up for my pillow for the night. Then rummaged through my bag for some painkillers and antibiotics, took a couple and downed them with some water. I glint of a jar caught my eye, I placed the jar next to his crossbow. I wrapped the blanket round me and lay down facing away from Daryl, keeping off my injured side. 

* * *

I could hear Daryl constantly moving beside me. Obviously me being in his tent was throwing him off. He huffed quietly to himself. I shut my eyes and tried to block it out. I was biting my tongue not to say anything. If I did I could see it going one of two ways, he would either kick me out or get angry and walk out. He continued to fidget beside me. I pulled the blanket tighter around me. I could feel his eyes on me again. I don't know how long I lay there before I fell asleep.

I woke several times during the night, forgetting where I was, frantically sitting up, my side aching each time. I think I woke Daryl at least once, he grumbled something inaudible then fell back asleep. I wasn't sure if it was nightmares or something else.

The sun was up now finally. Wasn't sure what time it was either. Daryl was already up and gone, his crossbow too, probably out looking for Sophia. I noticed the jar of moonshine was shifted to the top of his bag, that made me smile. I found some clean-ish clothes, put on my boots and made my way outside. Everyone seemed to be gathered round the camp-fire, having a serious conversation by the looks of it. I reached back into the tent grabbing my smaller backpack. I quickly took some painkillers and antibiotics, grabbed my ipod and bow and headed round the back of the tents, sneaking past unnoticed towards the stables. I plugged in the headphones trying to clear my mind.

My horse was in her stall. I noticed someone had put more feed and water in the troughs. I watched happily from the stall gate. She seemed quite happy now. 

* * *

**Smack!**

My head collided violently with the post in front of me, knocking me out cold.

As I was coming to it felt like I was being dragged. Did a walker have me? My body wasn't cooperating and trying to move out its grasp was too much work. All I could think was I hope I die quick. Just make it quick. I repeated over and over in my head.

My headphones were ripped out. I could hear muttering. It was a man but I couldn't quite place the voice, my head was so groggy, even to open my eyes was difficult.

"Shit, shit shit...she wanted it" he trailed off. I felt my shirt being ripped open, the buttons popping off. My body was limp and I wanted to scream for help but my body wouldn't respond. He ran his fingers over my cheek, across my lips, down my throat.

I was honestly wishing it was a walker right now. This is why being on my own was safer. And why being a woman in this world was dangerous.

His hand continued down my breasts grabbing them roughly. I tried to struggle now, barely making a move. My body betraying me by responding to his touch. He took this as a sign that I was saying yes.

"I knew ya wanted it" he growled. I blacked out.

I stirred to him roughly grabbing at my belt, in my mind I was screaming, cringing at his every touch. His other hand reached up to my breast again. My bra now gone, must have disappeared when I blacked out. My head was starting to become less fuzzy, my vision was so blurry I couldn't see who it was. I opened my mouth to scream, his hand quickly clamped down over my mouth.

"Don't worry I'll make you scream" he grunted in my ear. He kept his hand over my mouth as he went back to getting my jeans undone. I was starting to struggle now, ever so slightly, most of his weight on top of me, was making it difficult. I think it spurred him on as I tried to struggle. And each time I moved he jabbed at my wound. I could feel the tears running down my cheeks, the pain pulsing in my side.

I suddenly heard voices in the distance coming towards the stables. He and I both froze. 

* * *

**Crack!**

As I tried to scream, he picked up my head and smacked it hard against the ground. I could feel the world slipping away again. I felt his weight lift and mutter something before I blacked out again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: After**

I felt cold.

I slowly opened my eyes. Fuck, that was a bad idea, my head throbbed. What the hell happened? My side ached too. I felt my side expecting an open wound, there wasn't an arrow. That's a good sign. Wait. Why the fuck was my shirt and bra missing...What the hell happened? 

* * *

My mind was racing, then I started getting flashes from earlier. My mind instantly thought rape. I shakily felt down to my pants, they were still on, belt was undone though. I felt the tiniest bit of relief. They obviously got interrupted. 

* * *

I opened my eyes again, it looked to be late afternoon. I needed to get up. I took a deep breath and forced myself to sit up. I now noticed the blood on my hand, looked like I had popped a few stitches. My bra and top were beside me. I struggled to put my bra on, thankfully it did up in the front and pulled my shirt on, the buttons ripped off, I pulled it closed. Another flash going through my mind, him groping me, I shuddered and wanted to throw up. 

* * *

Was it a outsider passing through and saw me or was it someone from the group? If I stayed where I was I would certainly die or become a meat sacks lunch. I grabbed my ipod and shoved it into my pocket. I gritted my teeth and tears silently falling down my cheeks pushed myself up, it was excruciating. It was starting to get darker, I needed to hurry up. I finally made it shakily to my feet. Must have landed on my knee funny, it wasn't twisted but it hurt like a bitch. 

* * *

As I looked around now I realised I was out the back of the stables. I grabbed my bow and half dragged it on the ground. I was too weak to pull it over my shoulder. With my remaining strength I slowly started back to the camp. I could see the fire in the distance .

As I got closer only a few people were there. I clutched at my top and at my bow with the other hand.

"Is that..." Dale gasped.

"Is she..a walker?" Carol spluttered out.

"Help" I managed to say faintly, stumbling a little.

Andrea and T-dog came rushing over, Andrea grabbed my bow and T-dog put my arm over his shoulder helping me over to the fire. I was seated on a bench.

"A...man...he attacked me... I think he tried to..." I said before the tears started flowing.

"Carl, go to the tent now!" Lori barked.

Someone wrapped a blanket round me.

"Did you get bit?" Andrea asked a bit defensively, pointing to my bloody hand.

"He hit me with something hard, knocked me out cold. It gets blurry after that. Some of my stitches are broken, I think when I struggled...I don't think he..." I trailed off, not wanting to say the word.

"Oh my god" Andrea said shocked. She sat beside me and reached out to grab my hand. I flinched, she held on to my hand and rubbed it. "Its alright you're safe now." 

* * *

Lori knelt in front of me, a bucket and a few cloths in her hand. She started washing away the dirt, blood and tears from my face. I completely zoned out, my mind continually playing it over in my head. I was pulled back when the water hit a fresh cut on the top of my forehead. She poured a little of the left over moonshine on to a cloth and looked up at me.

"This is gonna sting a little."

"Fuck" I cursed quietly.

"Sorry" she muttered.

"Its ok" I breathed.

"Did you see who attacked you? What he looked like?" she asked

I shook my head. "Don't think I recognized his voice, was just one though. My head was so foggy, think I was in and out of it." I breathed heavily. 

* * *

"They're back!" Dale called from the top of the RV. T-dog and Lori got up walking towards the RV. Andrea and Carol staying by my side.

"She's back" I heard Lori say.

"Is she ok? Where was she?" I heard a familiar southern drawl.

"Was she bit?" Rick asked.

"No. She was attacked. A man...he tried to ra... Daryl wait!" Lori called.

Seconds later Daryl was in front of me, looking me over, with concern I think.

"What the fuck happened?" he growled quietly.

I dropped my head , looking to the ground. "I went to feed my horse, got jumped from behind, he cracked my head against something, blacked out. I remember waking, half my clothes gone, something spooked him, knocked me out again, then I woke up not long ago." I said flatly, tears silently falling down my cheeks. I looked up to see everyone staring at me, concern etched on their faces. 

* * *

"Did you see what the guy looked like? Any details you can remember?" Rick asked, sounding more like a cop. If the situation was appropriate I would have laughed.

I shook my head. "I can't remember much, he whacked me head pretty good, I was too groggy to even fight back." I was fighting back the tears now.

"We should get Hershel to look at you" Rick said.

I nodded and weakly tried to stand, Andrea and Carol helping. I clutched at the blanket tighter. They led me to the house. Hershel and Patricia looking at me very worried. Andrea started to explain briefly what happened, I interrupted her.

"My stitches just need to be repaired." I said quietly.

Hershel nodded and led the way to the room. I sat on the bed and Hershel politely asked the others to leave the room. I caught sight of Daryl just before Hershel closed the door.

"I'm sorry this happened" he said placing a chair in front of me.

"I'm alive" I croaked. He tried to smile.

He looked over my wound on my head, inspecting it. It didn't need stitches, he placed a few pieces of thin tape over it. Then looked at the back of my head.

"Just a bump, it'll be sore for the next few days. If you feel dizzy you need to tell someone straight away" he said looking back to me. I nodded. "I need to see the wound on your side." I clenched my eyes closed and slowly dropped the blanket. I heard the in-take of his breath as he saw the state on my top.

"Lay on you side and I'll fix the stitches." he said trying not to sound bothered.

I lay down and zoned out as he inspected and stitched back up the wounds.

"All done." he said quietly. I stood up, pulling the shirt round me. Hershel placed the blanket over my shoulders again. I smiled up at him,

"Thank you" I said quietly. He smiled warmly in return. 

* * *

Hershel opened the door, I was surprised to see only Daryl there. He instantly looked up when the door opened.

"You should rest" Hershel said, I nodded, smiling again and tried to start walking towards the front door. Daryl beside me, putting an arm around my waist holding me up. I said nothing as he led me to his tent. He sat me down on my blanket, turning on the lantern. I couldn't look him in the eyes, so I focused on his hands. He looked me over, inspecting the damage. He hesitantly reached for the blanket, I was still looking at his hands. I released my hold on it and let it fall. He eyed the state of my top. I saw his fists clench in anger then release. He went to my bag, grabbing the clothes I wore to bed last night and handed them to me. I turned my back to him changing into the clothes. I knew he was watching me, waiting for me to crack.

"Do ya wanna be alone?" he asked me. I shook my head. He nodded. "I'll get Andrea or Carol to watch ya for a bit then I'll be back. Just need to talk to Rick and Shane." He waited a few seconds before getting out of the tent, heading back to the camp. I sat there numb. Carol came in a few minutes later, with a bowl of food. She sat in front of me and handed me the bowl.

"You must be starving" she said quietly. I forced a smile as I took the bowl and began to eat. I really was hungry. I finished my dinner quickly and Carol took the bowl from me."I'll tuck you in" she said in a motherly tone. I didn't complain and lay down, on my good side, my back to Carol. She sat beside me rubbing my back. I don't know how long she was there before I heard the zip from the tent.

"Um thanks" he muttered to Carol.

Carol leaned over and kissed my forehead and said "If you need any of us, just holler."

"Thanks" I croaked, not moving.

I heard Daryl mutter "night" as he zipped it closed. 

* * *

He moved around the tent, doing whatever. I closed my eyes and somehow managed to fall asleep. The last few days had exhausted me completely. I still managed to wake several times during the night, in a panic. The days events playing over and over. 

* * *

**So what do you think so far...?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Interrogation**

I roused from my sleep rather groggy. My head throbbing and my body felt like it was full of bruises. I looked over to see Daryl was already up and gone. I sat up to look for some clothes to change into, my eyes fell on the ruined shirt. Flashes of yesterday going through my mind. It angered me. I changed quickly and put on my boots. I down some painkillers and antibiotics, then unzipped the tent. My bow sitting by the door. Daryl must have put them there. I grabbed the ruined shirt and walked outside.

A few people were sitting round the camp-fire, Lori, Carl, Carol and Glenn. Andrea and Dale were on top of the RV. Everyone looked up when they heard me approaching, all smiles and looks of relief on their faces.

"You're up" Lori said happily. "How are you feeling today?" she asked cautiously.

"Sore" I said simply.

"We're just making breakfast, take a seat, will be ready in a few minutes" Carol said.

I walked over to the fire and dropped the ruined shirt into the flames. They all just stared at me and said nothing. I took a seat.

"No point in keeping it, its useless now" I stated. They all looked round at each other in shock I think. I sighed, "I'm fine. I just want to move past this."

"Ok...after breakfast, you should go get Hershel to look over your injuries again, just to be safe." Lori said trying to sound like her husband again. She handed me a plate of eggs. I inhaled the eggs quickly, I was starving.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked after I cleaned my plate.

"They went to take a look at the stables" Lori said hesitantly. I froze, the flashes coming into my head again.

"I'll go see Hershel" I said getting up quickly and walking towards the house. 

* * *

I walked to the door of the farmhouse and knocked quietly.

"Come in" Hershel's stern voice rang.

Hershel was sitting at the dining table, reading and eating breakfast. I looked at him hesitantly. I felt like I was interrupting.

"I can come back after you're done?"

"No, that's quite alright. Do you need me to check your wounds?" He asked putting his book down.

"Yes please. I'm not feeling any worse but with all my compounding injuries, I thought I should get a check up to be sure." 

* * *

Hershel smiled and led me to the room off to the side. I sat down and zoned out as he inspected each of my injuries. I winced as he peeled the tape away from the cut on my head and dabbed some alcohol on it, then replaced the tape. He lifted my top to inspect the arrow wound.

"It's healing nicely, another few days and the stitches can come out."

"Thank you. You didn't have to help me when Daryl bought me here. I'm truly grateful." I said smiling.

"I guess this means you're staying on then?" he asked

"Honestly I'm not sure. Either way seems unsafe for me. Although I don't know if I could go back out on my own again." I said glumly.

Hershel looked to be holding something back. I wasn't going to press him about it. "Thank you" I said again before quietly getting up and walking back outside. 

* * *

Lori was sitting next to Carl, looked like homework. Homework in the apocalypse, poor kid.

I grabbed my bow, walking past Carol. Dale shouted at me from the top of the RV.

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk" I said continuing to walk.

"Do you think you should be going off alone after yesterday?" he called.

I stopped in my tracks. "I'll stay within your sight, just to the fence" I said moving forward.

I didn't walk far. I knew I would get an earful from several people if I did. One person in particular. I just wanted some space. I found a spot, I climbed the fence and sat on the railing facing the woods. It was hard to believe how unaffected this place was at times. I just stared into the distance. If I were to leave, would it be easier on my own? I definitely wouldn't survive long in the condition I was in at the moment. Most of the group seemed to have warmed up to me but whether I was welcome was another story. I understood I was new so trust had to be earned.

I froze, I could feel those eyes on me again. I looked round to see Daryl walking towards me looking very pissed off.

I sighed turning back tot he woods, "I stayed within Dale's sight"

Silence.

"I don't have to be your responsibility, ya know...look I'll find somewhere else to sleep, so I'm out of your way" I kept my eyes on the woods, afraid to see his reaction.

"Fine" he huffed walking away. I'm sure I heard him mutter "stupid bitch".

Great, just what I needed. One more person off-side with me. I stayed out there for another half an hour before making my way back. I avoided going directly back to the camp and instead made my way to the top of the RV.

"How was your walk?" Dale asked.

"Peaceful...until..." I trailed off.

"Daryl" he said raising an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah" I sighed "Pretty sure I have one less vote to stay."

"I wouldn't be so quick with that judgement." he said placing his hand on my shoulder, giving me a look of _I'm old and wise, I know a few things._

"And what makes you say that?" I asked almost scoffing.

"He hasn't taken his eyes off you since he bought you here"

"That's called suspicion and doubt" I said rolling my eyes. Was it only obvious to me?

"No. Shane looks at you like that" Dale said quietly. I froze, my eyes locking on to his.

"Oh you noticed that too." Dale nodded. "I don't trust him" I whispered. Dale squeezed my shoulder. I think he was silently agreeing with me. 

* * *

I stayed up on the RV for most of the afternoon talking to Dale. Mostly about our lives before all of this. It felt nice to talk about my family and friends. I focused on the happy memories. 

* * *

"They're back" Dale said. By the looks of it, no Sophia. I could hear Carol sobbing below in the RV. I looked to Dale sadly.

"I'm going to see if they need help with dinner" I said making my way down the ladder. I grabbed my bow sitting beside the RV and walked towards Daryl's tent. I had to be fast grabbing my stuff to avoid running into him. I stuffed a few things into the bag and hurriedly walked outside, only to come face to face with the one person I was avoiding. I was silently cursing on the inside. I froze. I could feel the anger rolling off him, he stared down at me with an intense look. I swallowed nervously.

"What the fuck are ya doin'?" he asked gruffly.

I looked at my bags, "Giving you your tent back" I said meekly.

He moved closer, grabbing my bag from my hand. I was expecting him to throw it, instead he dropped it next to his inside the tent. I looked at him confused, the anger that was there a minute ago, had disappeared from him.

"There's no where else for ya to sleep. And I'm meant to be keepin' and eye on ya" he grunted. I chuckled. He looked at me, his anger flaring up again.

I sighed, "I know your group doesn't trust me. I know you don't trust me. I'm well aware of all of this" I said throwing my hands up, "But I'm not a threat. I stayed alone in fear of what people are capable of, especially now. Few weeks back I came across four men. They tried to pile on the charm, talking about sanctuary and safety, but I knew if I went with them, there wouldn't be any of that. They eyed me like like I was a piece of meat. I said no thanks and they left and I left in the opposite direction. In this world, to certain men, women only serve as a cook or a cleaner or a whore. I got lucky that time." I said all emotion gone from my face.

Daryl stayed silent for a moment then huffed, "Yer sleepin here and that's final."

I nodded. I wasn't going to argue.

"C'mon dinners ready" he grunted before walking back towards the camp-fire. 

* * *

Everyone was pretty quiet during dinner.

Rick was the first to speak, "Tomorrow morning, we'll split into team of two and each group takes a grid. Finally get the search more organised" he said looking round the group. I heard Carol beside me let out a soft sob.

"We'll find 'er" Daryl said softly to Carol.

I wanted to offer to help but I knew if I did people, well a few individuals would handcuff me to the RV if I tried to go. 

* * *

"Camille, can we have a word?" Rick asked.

I looked up nervously. So this is was the talk I had been waiting for since I had arrived. I knew starting to feel comfortable here was a big mistake. I got up and placed my empty plate in the wash-bin. Rick and Shane got up and gestured towards the RV. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Daryl get up too and follow us. Were they expecting a huge fight out of me. Its not like I had any weapons on me or would be able to take on three guys, even if I wasn't injured. The situation was making me nervous. I took a seat at the table in the RV. Rick sat opposite me and Shane sitting across from us. I think Daryl was at the door. I shifted uncomfortably.

"We had a look down by the stable today" Rick started. I looked up surprised. "Can you tell us what you remember?" Rick said in his cop voice.

It took me a few seconds to reply, I took a deep breath and started to replay the images in my head. It was still quite fuzzy though. "I went to feed my horse, had my headphones in. Was standing at the gate, then woke up somewhere else. I couldn't open my eyes, my head was foggy and it hurt something wicked. I remember him mumbling something but I can't remember what. Ran his hands over me. I blacked out. When I came to again, my top and bra were gone, he started to undo my pants, but something spooked him. I blacked out again. Then I woke and it was late afternoon." I said rushed looking down at my hands now.

"Did you see his face?" Shane asked narrowing his eyes. I shook my head.

"Was his voice familiar? Maybe someone you had previously met? Rick asked.

I thought for second, trying to think, I shook my head. "I don't know. My head was so foggy at the time. I mean I couldn't even fight back or scream" I said sobbing. "He must have thought I..." I trailed off.

Rick looked concerned, where as Shane still eyed me with suspicion.

"We'll find out who did this" Rick said sternly.

"Was that all?" I asked gravely.

"Yeah, thank you" Rick said. 

* * *

I got up and walked past Daryl at the door. He followed behind me as I walked back to the tent. I didn't have to look to know he was there. The night was cold. I hugged myself until I got back tot he tent. All I wanted was to go straight to bed. 

* * *

He gave me privacy while I changed, then came in a few minutes later carrying both my bow and his cross bow, setting them down in the corner. I wrapped my blanket round me tight. I could feel it was going to be colder tonight. 

* * *

"Ya'll gonna need a sleeping bag for winter, ya'll freeze without it" he said to me as he got into his.

"Hadn't come across one in my travels." I shrugged.

"But ya found moonshine" he teased.

"Drunk and warm was plan B" I joked.

"And what's plan A?" he asked.

I turned to look at him, "Find a hot guy, flirt with him, get him drunk and then bolt with his sleeping bag" I said with a straight face. Daryl narrowed his eyes. I cracked a smile and laughed. "Honestly never had a plan. Just run...for as long as I can." I sighed. He stayed silent. "Your sleeping bag is safe" I said lying down.

"Are you going out tomorrow to search for Sophia?"

Yeah" he grunted.

"If I offer to help...", he cut me off.

"No" he growled.

"When are you going to fucking trust me?" I said exasperated. "I just want to help and I really want to shoot something...I can help" I sighed.

"If something happens..." he stopped himself.

I don't know why I bother arguing with him. He's fucking impossible! Five minutes earlier we had a bit of banter, now...now it was as cold as ice.

"Fine. Plan B it is" I grumbled, turning away from him. I heard him sigh. 

* * *

I couldn't sleep. First it was anger because of Daryl, now all I could think of was home and it fucking cold. I pulled the blanket round me tighter. It wasn't helping. Of course he had to be right, just perfect. I think in the end my exhaustion got the better of me and I fell asleep. 

* * *

**Please review! Dying to know what everyone thinks of the story so far...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Information**

I woke early in the morning, the sun barely up. And I felt warm, very warm. Not sure how I managed that but I was glad I was warmer. My anger from the night before forgotten for now. I peeked through my lashes seeing faint light coming through the tent. I shifted slightly, feeling stiff, when I felt a weight on my waist. I froze. It gripped me tighter. I looked down to see an warm around me. When the hell did that happen? Well that definitely explains why I was so warm. I felt him stir beside me, I stayed still. Last thing I needed was an awkward moment with Daryl. He hand still gripped me and I could now feel his warm breath against my neck. It was hard to be mad at him when he was like this. I didn't realise how much I had missed human contact till now. Not that I'm about to admit that too him. 

* * *

Each time I shifted ever so slightly he would pull me closer to him. I felt his hand move and I thought he was awake and was moving away, so I stayed still. I held my breath when I felt his cold hand now under the blanket and resting on my hip below my wound thankfully. I tried again to try get out of his grip, but it only tightened and I was sure I heard him growl as well. It was low so I could have been imagining it.

I closed my eyes, admitting defeat and tried to go back to sleep. 

* * *

Thirty minutes later I felt him stir again, this time he seemed to be awake. It took him a minute or two to realise the situation. I feigned sleep, closing my eyes and staying absolutely still.

"What the hell" he muttered quietly. I felt him withdraw his hand and then slowly move his body away. I felt the absence from his body heat. I heard him quickly get dressed and then retreated from the tent. Zipping it closed behind him. I finally let out my breath, not realising I had been holding it. 

* * *

I waited twenty long minutes before I got up and got dressed. My aches weren't as bad today, my body was quite stiff though. Grabbing my bow as I made my way towards the camp-fire. Daryl looked to be already out looking for Sophia, good one less thing to worry about. Shane, Andrea, Rick and T-dog were sitting around the fire. Shane avoided acknowledging my presence. Rick and T-dog smiled at me.

"When are you all going out to search for Sophia?" I asked taking a seat.

"In about an hour" Shane grunted. 

* * *

I watched as they all started to pair off and head out. I wanted to volunteer but I knew I still had to earn trust with the group. So I stayed back with Carol, Lori and Carl. Doing "women's work". All I wanted to do was go out and and hunt. Oh how I missed shooting things. So this is how I spent the next two days, cooking, cleaning and washing. It probably was for the best, let my injuries heal. 

* * *

And now Hershel said we could take the stitches out. It pinched but it felt much better without them. I felt I could move better. I felt today would be a good day to offer to help with the search. 

* * *

Shane, Andrea and T-dog were sitting round the fire this morning.

"If everyone is fine with it and you need an extra person, I would like to help. I want to." I said catching Andrea and T-dog's eyes. T-dog nodded at me and Andrea smiled. Shane just glared at me like I just offered to kill a puppy. What was his problem? He was really getting on my nerves.

"Well let me know if you need an extra pair of eyes." I said getting up. I walked over to the fence, leaning on it, looking out to the woods. I had done this a few times over the last few days. It was my solace. I stood there admiring the view, before my mind started to wander, a certain red-neck clouding my vision. Why did he have to make things complicated. If I left it would make it so much harder. The last few nights I woke up to have arm wrapped round me. I wasn't sure if it was him or me unconsciously or consciously gravitating towards each other. We never said anything to each other about it and one of us always crept out in the morning before the other woke. I walked down the driveway a little, still within eyesight, knowing that I would get an earful if I did. It was beyond frustrating, they may as well chain me to a tree. 

* * *

I had been sitting out here for an hour or so, maybe two and was quite surprised I hadn't felt eyes glaring in my direction or being yelled at for being out on my own. I sighed heavily knowing I should head back.

When I got there, no one was there. What the hell did I miss? Surely if something had happened I would have heard gunshots or screaming. No one was even on top of the RV, something was going on. I looked to the woods, checking to see there wasn't an incoming herd of walkers. Nothing. Finally I spotted them all standing at the barn. It looked to be a heated discussion. I saw Daryl go off and lunge at Shane. Rick stepping in between them, then Glenn, Andrea and Lori also stepping between them both. They all looked like they were trying to reason with Daryl. He looked like he had had enough and stormed off. Carol following him a few moments later. I didn't know if I was welcome enough to go down there yet. If they wanted to involve me they would have. 

* * *

I grabbed a couple of peaches from the basket beside the fire and made my way back to Daryl's tent. I sat down under the tree, setting my bow beside me. I grabbed my ipod from my pocket and turned up the volume, drowning out all my thoughts. I quickly ate the peaches. The group still hadn't returned. I needed something to occupy my time. I looked over to my bow. It was could do with another tune-up. Check to see if there was any damage done the other day. Last thing I needed was for it to break on me, probably at the worst time too. I went over to the tent and grabbed my smaller backpack. I sat back down against the tree and got to work. I checked over all the bolts, then went to work on my bow.

I was so consumed I didn't even see Lori standing in front of me, if she wasn't till she bent down and waved her hands in front of me. I pulled out my headphones.

"Morning" I smiled. She had a grim look on her face.

My face sank, "When do I have to be out?" I breathed.

Lori looked confused, "What?"

"I'm surprised they sent you to give me my marching orders" I said turning my attention back to my bow.

"We found out this morning, the barn...it's full of walkers!" she said a little panicked.

"What?" I burst out, looking back up to her.

Lori proceeded to tell me the story. By the end my jaw was on the ground. I was shocked. This was a ticking time bomb.

"So what are we doing about it?" I asked.

"I don't know. Hershel thinks they can be saved. His wife and step-son are in there. Rick's going to talk to him...but Shane...he's all fired up. I don't know what he will do." Lori said looking quite worried. 

* * *

**So what do you think so far? Any thoughts...Would love some reviews!**

**Hope everyone is enjoying this! xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Stroll through the woods**

Most of the group had come back and were standing around the fire, looking nervously towards the barn. Rick and Andrea were standing by the car looking over a map. I think putting together a plan for today search for Sophia. I saw Hershel and Jimmy walking towards them. They had a brief conversation before Rick went of with Hershel and Jimmy. Andrea started to walk towards the barn. I hoped this barn situation would be sorted soon. It has potential to go very bad, very quick. 

* * *

The tension around camp was thick. Everyone was on edge. I honestly wanted to stay out of the way. I was uncomfortable. I went back to the tent and grabbed my bow, quiver, machete and tucked a pocket knife into my boot. I slung my bow and quiver over my shoulder. I'd go hunt for an hour or two, mostly I just wanted to shoot something, relieve some tension and frustration. I knew someone would yell at me when I got back but I needed it. 

* * *

"Where you off to?' Dale called out from the top of the RV.

"To hunt" I said still walking.

"You think that's a wise idea" he called.

I stopped and turned back to face him, "Am I a prisoner?" I asked.

"No but..."

I cut him off, "No one will get the jump on me. I just need to go shoot something. Blow off some steam. Maybe get some dinner while I'm out. If anyone asks tell them I went hunting. I'll be fine. I promise Dale."

He looked conflicted, then nodded. I waved and carried on walking. 

* * *

As I approached the trees I took the bow off my shoulder and took out a bolt and stopped listening to the sounds of the woods. No shuffling feet or moans, good sign. I felt more at ease already. I looked for tracks and kept my eyes on the surrounding woods. I came across a walker, whistling to get its attention before taking it down. I retrieved the bolt and carried on tracking. It was pretty quiet on the walker front after that. I did however manage to get six rabbits. Quite lucky with that find. 

* * *

Was about lunchtime now and I hadn't found much in the last while, so decided to head back. I grabbed three bolts out and clipped them into the rack. When I clicked the last one into place I heard twigs snapping up ahead. I took my bolt and pulled it against the string. It slowly emerged from behind a tree, I lined up the shot, it stumbled at I let the arrow fly, just missing its head. I took another bolt and shot it through the head. As it fell to the ground another corpse appeared behind it. I sighed. It had noticed me.

"Damnit" I cursed. It started charging towards me. I grabbed another bolt and took it down just a few feet away from me. I breathed out, that was close.

I was just retrieving my last arrow when I heard a gun shot, then another, until it was a flurry. It was in the direction of the farm. Fuck, the barn. I started briskly jogging back towards the farm being careful not to trip and cause more trouble. I had come a fair way from the farm, a mile or so. It shouldn't have taken too long to get back but the gunshots attracted attention. I took down a few stray walkers on their own, then they were starting to clump together in groups of twos or threes.

I was walking lightly through the woods now. Trying not to stir up attention and sneaking up on the walkers and taking them by surprise. It definitely slowed my progress back to the farm. At one point I had to jump up a tree and shoot them down one by one. I had came across a group of six and I knew I wouldn't have enough time to shot them down on the ground, they were too close. So up the tree I went. I didn't need to get their attention as they already spotted me and were shuffling faster towards me. I stayed in the tree for a few minutes, making sure the coast was clear before I carried on. 

* * *

I had a few close calls and was now covered in dirt and blood, not mine thankfully. The shooting had stopped about fifteen minutes ago and nothing since. I hoped I wasn't too late. I wasn't sure what I was going to walking into when I got back. I was just about at the tree line, and hadn't come across a walker for a wee bit. I was just hoping I had got all the ones that heard. And surprisingly I still had the rabbits. But if I had to give them up for a distraction I wouldn't have given it a second thought. 

* * *

Finally I made it out past the trees. I scanned the fields, no walkers. I was exhausted. I had to keep going back to camp. I was half-way through the field when another gunshot rang through, I dropped to the ground. That just about hit me. Inches away.

"Hey?! What the hell?" I yelled angrily from the grass.

No reply. I could hear people shouting and the sound of people approaching me. I wasn't taking any chances, I took a bolt out and held it against the string and slowly rose from the ground. Rick, Shane, T-dog and Daryl all stood before me, weapons raised.

"Why the fuck are you shooting at me?" I growled angrily. They lowered their weapons, relief washing over their faces, except Shane.

"Were you bit?" Rick asked pointing to my appearance.

"If I was I wouldn't have come back" I spat, "After all the gunshots, it raised a little attention. Had to take down over a dozen walkers on my way back. I'm not bit." I said putting the bolt back into the clip.

They all looked surprised. I was trying to resist the urge to roll my eyes.

"So what the hell happened? Was it the barn?" I asked.

Rick nodded. "We should get you back to camp" he said. 

* * *

They turned and started making their way back. I slung my bow over my shoulder and went to follow them. Daryl stood in front of me and glared at me. I went to step around him and he grabbed my arm.

"What were ya thinkin' goin' off on yer own?" he growled, still scowling.

"I needed to get away from all the tension that was going on around the camp. And I just wanted to shoot something. Plus I got dinner" I said pointing to the rabbits.

His grip tightened. "Ya can't go off on yer own" he growled.

"Am I a prisoner?" I said narrowing his eyes. He kept his eyes fixed. I sighed. "I was fine. And if I hadn't taken out those walkers on the way back..." his grip loosened. He was quiet now as we walked back.

"I know you're against it but tomorrow I want to help out with the search..."

He stopped me mid sentence, "No need" he said flatly.

"You found her?" I said a little hopeful.

"Not exactly...she was in the barn"

It took me a few seconds before I realised what he meant. "Oh" was all I said. 

* * *

The mood around camp was somber. I handed the rabbits over to Lori. She smiled before her face turned sad again. I went to the tent, dropped my bow at the door, grabbed a few clean clothes and headed for the shower in the farmhouse. I took a quick shower, washing the dirt and dried blood off me, dried myself then got dressed into the clean clothes. It was eerie quiet in the house. I took my dirty clothes with me and went downstairs. Outside was quiet too. Andrea was on watch on top of the RV. No one else seemed to be around. I saw the bucket for washing and a pile of dirty clothes, looks like they were in the middle of laundry before they were interrupted. I sat down and started doing laundry. 

* * *

"I'm sorry. I thought you were a walker" Andrea called from the RV.

"Lucky you missed" I said trying to smile.

"I know. I feel like shit about it" she sighed. I nodded.

"Its fine, next time make sure I'm sure I'm dead before you shoot at me." I said continuing with the laundry, then hung the clothes up.

I sat down next to the fire and Andrea joined me a few minutes later.

"We're having a funeral in a bit" she said. "I can't believe she was in there the whole time" she said sadly.

"How's Carol?" I asked.

"Not good."

We sat in silence for a few minutes before she spoke again.

"I hear you took down a bunch of walkers on your way back" she said sounding impressed.

"Yeah they were heading towards the farm, gunshots attracted them. Would have gotten back sooner if I hadn't run across so many. I was lucky they weren't all in one group...What happens now?" I asked.

She shrugged, " I don't know. I think Hershel wants us to go but Rick is trying to talk to him...I better get back to watch duty." she said heading back to the RV. 

* * *

I stood a few feet behind Daryl at the funeral. I didn't even know the people who died but to show respect I attended. A few people spoke before we all headed off in our own directions. Daryl followed me back to his tent. I went inside and kicked off my boots and lay down on the blanket. Daryl stood out there for a few minutes before he came in and sat down with his back towards me. He was quiet. I wasn't sure if he wanted to be left on his own or to talk or if I should be there at all. I stared at the roof of the tent, Daryl sat there in silence, not even moving. I was exhausted, all that hunting, running and killing walkers had taken it out of me. I closed my eyes and started to doze off. Not long after I heard the tent zip. He must have gone for some alone time. I snuggled into the blanket and continued to doze.

"Ya can't go off on yer own any more" Daryl whispered I jumped, startled.

"You scared the crap out of me" I said trying to catch my breath.

"I mean it. Ya can't. Not any more. Not after So..." he caught himself.

I turned towards him, he wouldn't look at me.

"Ok." I said softly "but I'll still go hunting and scavenging, just not alone." I waited. He said nothing. I was waiting for him to blow up at me. I knew he wouldn't be happy about it. I sighed. I could however feel the anger rolling off him.

"Do you want to be alone?" I asked.

He said nothing. I took that as my cue. I pushed myself up and went to move past him. He avoided all eye contact. He was so stubborn at times. It was angering me now. I put my boots on, unzipped the tent, grabbed my bow before I walked out. I needed to blow off more steam. I walked past the RV and Andrea called out to me.

"You ok, Camille?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

"Men" I replied.

She knowingly smiled and nodded.

"I won't go far" I called as I carried on walking.

I ended up at my favourite spot in front of the fence. I sat on the railing and looked out to the woods. In the back of my mind I wanted to bolt but that was the anger talking. There was no drama when I was on my own. I almost expect my stuff to be thrown out of the tent when I go back.

I sat there for a while and let my anger simmer and cool. When I walked back to the tent I was surprised my stuff wasn't outside. I hesitantly peeked inside the tent, it was empty. I sighed with relief. I sat my bow down, kicked off my boots and lay back down on my blanket. 

* * *

I woke hearing voices outside the tent. I yawned, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I turned over facing the tent door. I could see the glow from a fire outside.

"Ain't you a peach" Daryl sneered.

"I'm not gonna let you pull away. You've earned your place" Carol said softly.

"If you spent half your time minding your daughter's business instead of sticking your nose in everybody else's, she'd still be alive!" Daryl spat at her. That was low of Daryl. By saying hurtful things he was pushing her away. This was Daryl on the defensive. Act like an asshole, so you don't get your feelings hurt. It was all an act.

"Go ahead" Carol said not backing down. She knew what he was doing too.

"Go ahead and what?" Daryl growled angrily. "I mean just go! I don't want you here..." his tone rising with his anger, "You're a real piece of work lady...What are ya gonna make this about my daddy or some crap like that...Pftt you don't know jack!" he was pacing as he berated her.

"You're afraid...You're afraid...'cause you're all alone. You got no husband, no daughter...You don't know what to do with yourself...You ain't my problem... Sophia wasn't mine!" he yelled louder this time. I felt for Carol, he was being an ass right now, I hoped she was standing strong.

"All you had to do was keep an eye on her!" he yelled angrily before I heard him stalk off. Carol going back towards the farmhouse a few minutes later. 

* * *

I heard him come back about twenty minutes later. I waited another ten, just in case he was still in a mood. I didn't want him to go off on me as well. I was also going to pretend for now that I didn't hear him go off on Carol. Otherwise I really would be sleeping outside. 

* * *

I pulled my boots on and took a deep breath. I unzipped the tent door to see Daryl stoking a small fire and cooking one of the rabbits. He looked at me then went back to stoking the fire.

"What time is it?" I asked sleepily.

"Dinner time" he grunted.

I went back to my bag and found the last jar of moonshine. I sat next to him, took a swig and offered it to Daryl. He took it from me and downed a few mouthfuls before setting it down between us.

"Do I need to find somewhere else to sleep?" I asked keeping my eyes fixed on the fire. He sighed taking another swig and handing me the jar. We ate the rabbit in silence. The moonshine almost gone. The fire was now starting to die down. I took one last swig before standing up a little shakily.

"Where you goin?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

I rolled my eyes, "Bed" I said simply and turned going into the tent. I grabbed something to change into and quickly undressed. I was just about to put my top on when Daryl walk in. Impeccable timing on his part. I'm just glad my back was to him.

"Sorry" he mumbled. I quickly pulled it on and wrapped the blanket round me.

"Do we have to leave?" I asked.

"Not sure." he said simply.

"I hope not" I breathed "I don't want to go back out there on my own again" I whispered.

"Ya wouldn't be alone" he replied. I smiled to myself. I snuggled further under the blanket, knowing the alcohol would wear off soon. I looked over at Daryl, he was staring up at the tent roof, looking to be deep in thought. I knew it had to do with losing Sophia and probably the fight with Carol earlier . If I asked him to talk about it, he would shut down or storm off. So I stayed silent. I turned on to my side away from Daryl, out of habit, closing my eyes. I shivered, the alcohol wearing off faster that I thought it would be, just great. He sighed.

"I'm fine" I grumbled.

"No yer freezing" he retorted.

"Obviously I didn't drink enough" I said sarcastically.

"Plan B huh?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

I sighed. "Are you always gonna get mad, if I go out there?"

"Yes" was all he said.

"Am I a prisoner?" I asked quietly.

"No" he said.

"But you feel responsible for me?"

He stayed silent. I assumed he wasn't about to admit anything. I shivered again.

I heard him sigh again. He moved around and then I heard him unzipping his sleeping bag. I jumped when I felt his hand on my hip, then the warmth of his body next to mine as he moved closer.

"What are you doing?" I asked suspiciously.

"Yer freezing" he said simply. I was frozen in place. He sighed and removed his hand. In one swift movement, he unzipped the sleeping bag further, hooked an arm round my waist and pulled me flush against him. He adjusted the blanket, moving it over us. I breathed out and winced.

"Ya know I'm still injured right?" I croaked.

"Yeah but ya won't freeze to death now" he said his warm breath hitting my shoulder. I shivered again. He froze, then relaxed, his arm still firmly wrapped round my waist.

It was hard to complain when he was so warm. I started to relax. Another shiver ran through me, he pulled me closer, he hand resting on my wounded hip. He stiffened as I moved my hand to his.

"Wound is still tender." I said quietly. He went to move it away but I stopped him. He rested his hand on my hip, his fingers now tracing the entry wound in the front and then to the exit wound on my back. I was trying to concentrate on keeping my breathing even, all this human contact was stirring something else inside me.

"I have one just like it. Just over a week and a half ago was out searching, horse spooked, threw me down a hill and I landed on one of my own. Fucking hurt too, more so when I pulled it out" his fingers still tracing each wound.

"It did hurt" I said yawning. Daryl shifted his arm round my waist again and making sure he wasn't leaning on either of the wounds.

"I'm sorry" he mumble quietly. So quiet I wasn't sure I heard it.

"For missing the deer" I said sleepily. "Venison would have been amazing" I yawned. He chuckled behind me. His head resting against my shoulder.

I fell asleep, very warm. 

* * *

**Please review guys! Would love to have some feedback**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Anger and Confusion**

I woke the next morning, surprisingly still in Daryl's grip. Maybe the moonshine had knocked him into a deep sleep. I gingerly tried to move myself out of his grasp, only to be pulled back against him.

"Where ya goin'?" he mumbled behind me.

"Thought you were still asleep"

"Been awake fer' a bit" he said.

"Figured you would have snuck out before I woke up" I said stretching a little. Daryl took the advantage running his hand over each of my wounds. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the feelings it was stirring inside me. I had a feeling he was doing this on purpose. But also as a distraction and to forget about yesterdays events. I couldn't say I blamed him but I wasn't about to be a distraction, as tempting as it was. I could feel his breath on my shoulder. He was making this impossible.

I shook me head and tried once again to move out of his grip. This time he pulled harder, grabbing my other arm. I was now facing him, a smug look on his face.

"So you planned to stay in bed all day?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him. I could see the change in his eyes.

"Yo Daryl. You up man?" Shane bellowed.

"Yeah" Daryl growled loudly, he looked pissed. I smirked back at him, trying to suppress my laughter. I felt Daryl's grip tighten around me again, he didn't like being interrupted.

"We're leaving in ten if you wanna help look for Rick, Glenn and Hershel." Shane said as he walked away.

"Time to get up" I said. Daryl sighed, releasing his grip slightly. I took the opportunity to get up and get dressed, quickly throwing on some clothes, knowing he was watching my every move. I picked up his shirt and threw it at him.

"C'mon get dressed" I said grabbing my bow and walking out of the tent. I heard him sigh loudly and mutter something that I couldn't quite hear. 

* * *

I walked over to Lori, Andrea Dale and Shane, who were standing around one of the vehicles.

"Do you need an extra hand?" I asked. Shane narrowed his eyes at me, Andrea looked conflicted, Dale tried to smile, then Lori turned round.

"What happened to you?" I asked worried. She was cut and bruised.

"I went to look for Rick, crashed the car" she said looking away.

"You ok?" I asked, She nodded. "So where are Rick, Glenn and Hershel?"

"After the funeral Hershel left, Rick and Glenn went to bring him back, but that was late afternoon yesterday" Lori was looking more worried by the minute, constantly looking back out to the driveway.

"So let's go then" I said.

"Na uh not you!" Shane protested.

"Seriously you need all the help you can get. You don't know what we're walking into. I'm a good shot." I said trying to stand my ground.

"You ain't part of our group" Shane hissed.

"Shane!" Andrea barked.

"No one wants you here" he sneered getting right up in my face.

"Shane!" Lori said sounding shocked.

"You need to fucking leave...and never come back, before I make you" he said saying the last part quietly.

He pushed past me, knocking me back a little. I knew he had a problem with me, for what reason I still didn't know. He had never lashed out of me. It angered me.

Lori walked after him, "What the hell was that Shane?" she asked in a low voice, grabbing his arm.

"We can't trust her. She needs to go" he growled.

"Don't listen to him" Andrea said quietly beside me.

Daryl finally emerged from the tent, unaware of the situation. "We goin' or not" Daryl called to Shane.

"Yeah let's move" Shane said smugly. 

* * *

I walked away at that point taking the long way back to the tent. I heard the truck pull up, driving quite fast. Then a lot of concerned voices.

"Who's this?" Shane said pissed off.

I could see them all rush towards the house, carrying somebody. No one I recognized. I sniggered to myself, bet Shane will love that. 

* * *

Lori looked in my direction, saying something to Carol then made a bee line for me.

"I'm sorry about Shane" Lori said sitting next to me.

"It's not your fault. He's just an asshole. What his problem is with me, I have no idea." I said bluntly. "Who was injured?"

Lori looked back tot he house. "His name is Randall, he was injured. Rick didn't really say how they came across him. Hershel's in there now fixing him up."

"Do I have to worry about Shane?" I asked hesitantly.

Lori understood my meaning, as she looked over to where he was.

"Honestly I'm not sure any more...I made some bad choices when I thought Rick was dead...Now I'm pregnant and I don't know if its Rick's or Shane's..." she said through tears.

She was pregnant, that was news to me.

"Does Rick know?"

She nodded. "So does Shane. He thinks it's his, what happens though its Rick's." she said firmly. I think she was trying to convince herself as well as me. I was unsure what to say, so we sat in silence. She wandered off after a little while, making her way to the house, leaving me on my own. 

* * *

People were constantly coming and going from the farmhouse for the next few hours. I saw Daryl stalk off to the woods in an angry mood. I knew better than to follow him. Shane came out after him, called out but he kept on walking. Shane looked over to me, glaring at me. He started to walk over then stopped, smirking at me, then walked in the other direction. I looked down to see I was clutching my knife, I hadn't realised I had grabbed it. 

* * *

It was late afternoon now and I decided to head inside, knowing they would want help with dinner.

"Do you need any help?" I asked. They smiled and Lori handed me a knife and some vegetables to chop. I didn't say much, I just listened to their conversations. 

* * *

At dinner, everyone was pretty quiet. I sat at the smaller table with Beth, Maggie and Glenn. The only sounds in the room were crashing of knives and forks against plates. One at a time each person would look up from their plates and look around the room, catching eyes with a few people. I could feel his eyes on me, he was at the far end of the other dining table but my back was to him. 

* * *

After dinner I helped clean up then asked Maggie if she had extra blanket I could borrow. She found one and gave it to me with a smile. I made my way back to Daryl's tent. I unzipped the tent, Daryl wasn't in there. I got in, zipping it back up, got changed and wrapped myself up in my blankets. It would definitely help with the cold. I placed my knife above my head, within reach, for safety. I couldn't rely on Daryl to keep me warm each night. I never knew when he would change his mind. I lay down on my other side, the ache barely there now, drifting off to sleep. 

* * *

I woke later groggily to the sound of the tent unzipping.

"Daryl?" I asked sleepily.

"Who else would it be?" he grunted.

"You're late tonight" I said through a yawn.

"Was on watch" he said as he kicked off his boots and got ready for bed. He didn't seem to be in much of a talkative mood, so I pulled up my blankets round me and closed my eyes.

"What'd Shane say to ya?" he asked quietly.

I was surprised he even knew.

"He was just being an asshole" I said trying to down play it.

"What'd he say?" he said turning towards me, his face hardening.

I sighed. "I wasn't part of your group. No one wants me here. I can't be trusted. I need to leave or he would make me." I said sighing again, getting it all out in one breath.

Daryl let out a huff and sat up. He was angry, I sat up grabbing his arm, he tried to shake me off, so I held tighter.

"Daryl" I said firmly. "He ain't worth it...Daryl" I said again trying to get his attention. He finally looked at me, anger burning in his face. I moved closer to him, slowly.

"I'm fine" I said calmly, squeezing his arm. His face softened slightly and he let out a big sigh.

"If he tries anything, you tell me" he said moving closer, a little venom in his voice.

"Fine" I said calmly "but if Rick or Hershel buy into his bullshit and they decide I need to go. I don't see myself as having much of a choice...C'mon lets get some sleep" I said tugging him gently back to his sleeping bag. He was quiet, I could feel him scrutinizing the situation. He sighed heavily before getting into his sleeping bag. I adjusted the blankets round me again and lay back down still facing Daryl. I closed my eyes as I tried to get comfortable. Once again I could feel his gaze on me.

"You still angry?" I said through a yawn.

"If you leave, I leave" the hint of venom still in his voice.

"Wouldn't you miss people here? Carol, Glenn, Dale?" I asked "The group...they depend on you more than you think."

He shifted uncomfortably, obviously expressing feelings and such was not something he was used to. I reached out for his arm to reassure him, instead I found his bare chest. He froze and I went to move it away but his hand stopped mine. I smiled inwardly, I had missed human contact, especially of the more intimate kind.

"You're over-thinking it, just sleep" I whispered, out of instinct, rubbing his chest with my thumb. He stiffened momentarily before relaxing. I too started relax and started to doze. I felt him shift, so I took the hint and moved my hand, snuggling back into the blankets. He shifted again moving closer, his hand resting on my hip, his breath hot against my face.

"What are ya doin' to me" he sighed.

"What?" I mumbled.

He sighed again, this time louder.

"Confusing me" he said a little angry.

My drowsiness was starting to wear off. And quickly.

"Confusing you? I've told you I'm not your responsibility..." I said moving away a bit.

He cut me off, "I didn't ask to babysit you..."

I now cut him off "So then what the hell are you confused about? Look, you don't want me to touch you, fine! You don't want me to talk to you, fine! If you want space, I'll find somewhere else to fucking sleep. Just don't treat me like this is one sided" I said a little bitterly.

He froze, hesitating. He looked like he wanted to say something but he stopped himself. It annoyed me that he made me angry.

I turned over facing away from him, his hand still resting on me. I closed me eyes again and tried to put the anger out of my mind. It took a while but my drowsiness won out and I fell asleep. 

* * *

The next few days it was pretty silent between Daryl and I. He would avoid looking in my direction, although there were few times I felt his stare boring into me. I didn't respond. He was avoiding me as much as I was avoiding him. The nights were the most uncomfortable. He would try take watch and sneak in later when I was asleep. I had thought about finding somewhere else to sleep but there really wasn't any room in any of the tents or the RV and I wasn't going to ask Hershel, he was only just accepting the group staying at the farm. 

* * *

So my days were filled with doing laundry and cooking, helping where I could. Made sure I stayed out of Shane's way. Took up practising with my bow by the barn. I could feel him watching me then too. 

* * *

**Please review guys! Would love to know what everyone thinks of it so far?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Big thanks to teacup who reviewed on my last chapter. So stoked! And couldn't believe how many hits I got from just one day, just over 200. Amazing! You guys rock! Thanks again. Feel free to leave a review...**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Convince Me...**

I stood around the tents listening to everyone voice their concerns on the Randall situation.

"So what are you gonna do? We'd all feel better if we knew the plan" Lori said crouching down in front of the fire.

"Is there a plan?" Andrea spoke up.

"We gonna keep him here?" Glenn asked hesitantly.

"We'll know soon enough" Rick said looking back to the shed.

That's when I noticed Daryl walking back, crossbow over his shoulder, his knuckles bloody. He looked to Rick then round the group.

"Boy there's got a gang, thirty men. They have heavy artillery and they ain't looking to make friends. They roll through here, our boys are dead. And our women, they're gonna" he hesitated looking at me "They're gonna wish they were."

* * *

There was a look in his eyes, that what he last said was more in reference to my attack outside the stables. Was Randall the one or was it one of his group. My mind shut down and I stopped listening to the conversation after that. I turned and walked back to the tent. I grabbed my bow and carried on walking not even paying attention to where I was going. I got half way through one of the paddocks, when I realised my stupidly for going off alone. I turned only to see Daryl trailing me twenty feet back. I hadn't heard him, although I really hadn't been paying attention to anything.

"You ok?" he asked concerned.

I shrugged my shoulders "Just trying to process" I said flatly.

"I don't think it was him who attacked ya. But sounds like somethin' their group would do. Little bastard even told me bout how they found a father and his two teenage girls..." he trailed off, probably from the look on my face.

"I figured as much when ya looked at me." A few flashes of the attack springing forth in my mind. I shook my head, getting rid of the memories.

"So is that why your knuckles are all bloody?" I said pointing to them. He looked down at them and nodded once. I frowned a little.

"Sorry I walked off" I mumbled looking down at my feet.

"Ya needed space, I get that."

"Thank you" I whispered. I had been so used to him blowing up at me, his reaction surprised me a little but for once he understood.

Daryl nodded, then looked back to camp. "C'mon" he said.

We walked back slowly towards the camp. I would see him glance over at me every few steps. I stopped walking, he halted beside me.

"What?' he asked sighing. He looked confused.

"You keep looking at me, like I'm about to bolt" I said raising an eyebrow.

He shook his head and continued walking. "C'mon" he called.

I caught up with him. I saw him smile out of the corner of my eye.

* * *

Back at camp it was a bit tense. The few that were there looked up at me, looks of pity and sadness on their faces.

"I'm gonna go find Rick" Daryl said to me, giving me a long look before walking away. Lori came over to me.

"You ok hun?" she asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah it was just a bit of a shock" I said sighing. "Do you need help with the laundry?" I asked trying to change the subject.

She smiled, "Yeah that would be helpful."

"I'll just go gather some more laundry." I said walking back to the tent. I lay my bow down on my blanket. I grabbed what dirty clothes I had and shoved them into a plastic bag. I looked over to Daryl's stuff, a few dirty sleeveless flannel top lay in the corner, some socks and jeans. I shoved them in too. I didn't think he would complain about clean clothes.

* * *

I sat next to Carol near the camp-fire. Lori came back with two buckets of water. Carol emptied one of the buckets in the bin I was sitting in front of. Lori doing the same to hers. We sat in silence for a bit before they both started asking questions about my old life. I talked about my friends and family and they shared some of their stories. As we talked it made me forget about recent events. It felt almost normal. Except for the fact that I was doing laundry by hand, god I missed washing machines.

* * *

Dale wandered over to us, a look of concern on his face.

"I came to talk about Randall" he said looking between each of us. "I think we should talk to him before the group decides to cast him out. Just because of how Rick came upon him, doesn't mean we should condemn him" he pleaded.

"Or he could run back to his group and bring them here" Carol said.

"Camille?" Dale asked a little harshly.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know...I mean it could have been him or one of his group that attacked me, I don't know if it was...I'm honestly not sure who to agree with" I said sadly, going back to the laundry in front of me.

"He deserves a chance!" Dale pleaded again.

"We'll think about it" Carol said, forcing a smile.

Dale looked unconvinced, he shook his head and walked away. I watched as he walked away, feeling a little guilty.

* * *

Most of the group had gathered in the living room of the farmhouse. Tension was thick around the room.

"Let's gather up" Rick called.

I kept my eyes to the floor as I stood in front of Daryl. It was silent for a minute.

"So how do we do this? Just take a vote?" Glenn asked.

"Does it have to be unanimous?" Andrea spoke.

"How about majority rules?" Lori softly said.

"Well let's...let's just see where everybody stands, then we can talk through the options." Rick said in his authoritative tone.

"Well, where I sit, there's only one way to move forward" Shane said from behind Andrea.

"Killing him right" Dale said angrily, "I mean, why even bother to take a vote? It's clear which way the wind's blowing" he said as he looked round at the group.

* * *

My heart broke for him pleading for this kid's life. I understood what he was asking but if Randall or one of his group were the one who attacked me then I couldn't take the chance. My mind skipped over the attack again, I screwed my eyes shut and silently wished the nightmarish images would disappear. I was bought out of it by Daryl, his hand gently squeezing my hip, I turned my head a little to see him out of the corner of my eye and tried to smile, then turned my head back. He held his hand there for a few more seconds before dropping it. I tuned back into the debate.

* * *

"This is a young man's life, and its worth more than a five minute conversation!" Dale said raising his voice. "Is this what it's come to? We kill someone because we can't decide what else to do with him? You saved him and now look at us" he said looking to Rick. Rick kept his face neutral. "He's been tortured. He's gonna be executed. How are we any better than those people that we're afraid of?"

"We all know what needs to be done" Shane said impatiently.

"No. Dale is right. We can't leave any stone unturned here" Rick said almost defensively.

"We have a responsibility" Lori said looking to Shane. Who was now looking more pissed off by the minute.

"So what's the solution?" Andrea interrupted.

"Let Rick finish" Lori said scolding Andrea.

"We haven't come up with a single viable option yet. I wish we could." Andrea said looking round the room.

"So lets work on it" Dale said exasperated.

"We are" Rick said aggravated.

"Stop it!" Carol said loudly, "Just stop it. I'm sick of everybody arguing and fighting. I didn't ask for this. You can't ask us to decide something like this" she looked round the room, finally resting on Rick. "Please decide...either of you, both of you but leave me out."

"Not speaking out or killing him yourself, there's no difference." Dale retorted.

"All right, that's enough" Rick said throwing his hands out in front of him to try and calm the situation. "Anybody who wants the floor before we make a final decision, has the chance" Rick said making a point to catch everyone's eyes.

"You once said that we don't kill the living" Dale said trying to reason.

"Well that was before the living tried to kill us and attack, almost raping Camille" Rick spat.

I cringed, shrinking away, my eyes once again on the floor. I was hoping I wasn't going to be bought into this. If the group decided to kill him because he was an outsider, what's them to stop and turn on me. They may have voted for me to stay but I still wasn't a part of the group, not completely. Whether I was to be banished or worse. No I hadn't shot at the group or had come to them in a hostile manner but I was still an outsider. I mean I still had a babysitter, so how long would it take for the group to finally trust me. Daryl squeezed my hip again.

"But we don't know if it was Randall or his group...So he's guilty by association?" Dale questioned. The room was silent. I knew people were looking at me but I wasn't about to look up.

"Well what about Camille?" I looked up terrified. Was I being thrown under the bus? "She came into our group, we voted her to stay, she's been an asset, who's to say Randall won't?" Dale rationalized.

So I was the test case.

I heard Shane snigger. "She hasn't been a fucking asset! Y'all debated whether she should stay. And it wasn't a short conversation. Even you had your piece to say old man!" Shane sneered to Dale, then shooting me a smug satisfied look. Anger and fear were bubbling up inside me. I wanted to punch the stupid look off his face. But if I did that I would more than likely end up sharing the shed with Randall. When they kill Randall, was I going to be next?

"Shane" Rick said. Shane just glared at him, then at me.

I was sick of listening to this. I turned and made a swift exit towards the front door, not looking to anyone as I did. Before I was out of earshot I heard Shane say "She ain't a part of our group, when will you people realise that."

* * *

I went straight to the tent. I sat down feeling numb. Maybe my position in the group wasn't that clear. I was shocked Dale would bring me up. This was supposed to be about Randall, I felt rail-roaded by it all. Should I pack my stuff and go or do I wait till the meeting is over, so the lynch mob can round me up.

I thought Dale and I got along pretty good, maybe Shane has been in his ear too. I sat there just looking at my bag, not moving, not making a sound. I was just numb.

* * *

I heard footsteps approach the tent. I figured it would be Daryl. I was surprised to see Dale there, a look of concern on his face.

"Do I have to leave?" I choked out.

He looked at me, pain in his eyes.

"I'm sorry..."

I cut him off, "Am I being locked up or do I have to leave?" I said holding back the tears.

He stepped forward placing a hand against my shoulder and looking into my eyes. "You're part of this group, no one is locking you up."

"Why did you single me out?" I said through my sobs.

"To try save Randall. I am sorry. I didn't mean to throw you into the shark's tank. Shane was the only one speaking against you, the rest of the group defended you. I said what I said with the best intentions. I'm sorry." he said quietly before turning and walking out.

* * *

I sat there a bit shocked. I had taken Dale's comments out of context but I still felt uneasy about the situation. Shane's comments didn't help either. I had stopped crying but I still sat there, going back to my numb state.

* * *

I heard footsteps approaching again.

"Just leave her be" Daryl called form a distance.

The footsteps stopped. I heard them grunt then stalk away.

Moments later Daryl stepped inside the tent. He looked me over, obviously evaluating my mental state. "You ok?" he asked crouching down in front of me.

"Felt like I was thrown under the bus back there" I said without emotion.

"Yeah shocked me too. Don't worry, nothin's happenin' to ya, won't let it" he said holding my gaze. There was a glimmer of something else in his eyes, concern, something more maybe.

Without thinking I leaned in and kissed him. He stiffened, surprised. My mind snapped me back and I pulled away quickly, looking down. Feeling like an idiot. "Fuck, sorry, I didn't think, I..." I stammered only to be pulled back, his lips crashing to mine. This time I was the one to freeze. It surprised me he had responded like this, I expected the opposite. He stopped waiting for me to respond. I brushed my lips against his and I felt him smirk. He responded instantly kissing me with such intensity. I wrapped my arms round his neck, one hand buried in his hair. His hands gripped my hips, pulling me tighter against him, his rough hands moving under my top, his touch setting my skin ablaze. A small moan escaping my lips as he caressed my skin. He smirked again, breaking the kiss, both of us trying to catch our breath. Then his mood shifted, he dropped his hands and moved away from me, his face looking angry, he looked away from me and quickly made his way out of the tent.

Fuck.

* * *

It had hurt me that he walked away but I didn't blame him. I shouldn't have done it in the first place. _Fucking idiot, _repeated over and over in my head. Pushing him, only pushes him away. Just when we were starting to get along I had to go and fuck it all up.

* * *

I looked at my bags, I repacked my backpack, putting the essential items in, in case I would need to make a quick exit. Packed a clean top, socks, underwear, meds, face cloth, ammo, dried goods, water bottle, torch, batteries, a lighter and my mini solar panel. I packed the rest into the other bags.

I put the bags against the tree outside, my bow resting against the tree.

I looked around and didn't see Daryl.

* * *

I walked over to the farmhouse, Rick was standing on the porch talking to Hershel. He saw me coming over, said something to Hershel then walked over to me.

"Camille, sorry..."

I cut him off, raising a hand. "I think I've overstayed my welcome here and I should move on. I just wanted to let you know so no one worries and you can tell them I left. And I would appreciate getting my weapons back" I said looking defeated.

Rick furrowed his brows at me, "You haven't over-stayed. You're part of the group. I'll sort out Shane. But if you want to leave, that's your choice but I would suggest waiting till morning, will be dark soon." he said looking defeated himself.

I glanced around, I hadn't realised how late it was in the day. I nodded. "In the morning then." I said turning back to the camp. I had said all I wanted. I noticed the washing on the line and quickly grabbed mine and Daryl's and bought them back to my bags. I folded them, placed Daryl's on his sleeping bag and packed mine into my bags. I sat up against the tree and grabbed my ipod, turning up the music loud and closing my eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Escape**

After listening to music for about an hour I looked over to the camp-fire, most of the group were there, except Rick, Shane and Daryl. I guessed they were taking care of the Randall problem. I turned the ipod off, shoving it back into my bag and grabbing some crackers out of my bag.

Another gourmet dinner.

* * *

It was starting to get quite dark now and cooling down, so I quickly put my hoody on. I could see Rick and Shane making their way back to camp.

* * *

Then I heard the most terrifying, blood-curdling scream from out in the field.

I could feel it drain the colour out of me.

I quickly grabbed my machete and sprinted out to the field. Most of the group were also making their way out there, I was just behind Glenn. For the second time in the space of a few minutes I felt the colour drain from my face.

It was Dale.

He was lying on the grass, his torso torn open. He was in agony, looking round to everyone. Andrea was knelt beside him sobbing. I was in shock, then I felt the tears running down my cheek. No one deserves this death, especially not him.

"Can we move him?" Rick asked afraid.

"He wont make the trip" Hershel said quietly. Andrea sobbed louder.

"You have to do the operation her. Glenn, get back to the house" Rick said frantically.

"Rick" Hershel pleaded.

"No!" Rick yelled frustrated, then knelt beside him.

"He's suffering" Andrea said between sobs. "Do something!"

Everyone was sort of frozen and not wanting to step up.

"Come on" Shane whispered.

Rick got his pistol out and held it out, looking at Dale, he hesitated and stood up, unsure what to do. Dale looked frightened and in pain.

"Oh god" Andrea said clutching Dale's hand and turning her head away.

Rick still stood there hesitating, Daryl stepped beside him, taking the gun and a knee.

"Sorry brother" he said hoarsely.

**Bang!**

* * *

The shot echoed in my head. More people started crying. I was just feeling numb. Andrea still held onto his hand, sobbing loudly. I said a prayer in my head for Dale and silently apologized. A few more tears escaped.

I started walking back to the tent. It was too much standing there, looking at Dale's lifeless body.

* * *

I came to realise something on my way back, I couldn't leave, I couldn't go back to being alone. Being alone gets you killed, unfortunately Dale's death just proved that to me. I grabbed my bags and put them back in the tent. I sat back outside the entrance of the tent.

* * *

I heard the heavy footsteps approaching and I looked up to see Daryl. He looked angry.

"Yer leavin'?" he spat at me.

I shook my head. "Not any more. I can't go back out there on my own...not after...Dale" I swallowed.

He paced a few times before he unclenched his fists, his face softened and he sat down next to me. He turned away reaching back into the tent, pulling out the jar of moonshine I gave him. He unscrewed the lid and took a large swig then held it out for me.

"To Dale" I whispered, taking a small mouthful. It burned my throat but I didn't care. I welcomed the burn at this moment.

"I'm sorry for earlier. I shouldn't have...I over stepped" I said, avoiding looking at him.

"That why you were gonna leave?" he said sharply.

"That and after the meeting today...I don't know...but after Dale..." tears welled up. I shut my eyes forcing them back, taking a few deep breaths.

We sat in silence for a while before I decided to head to bed. The day had been far too emotional, my head just wanted to escape and sleep it off. I quickly changed and set my blankets up, this time a little further away from Daryl. I wanted to give him his space. I'd already fucked up once today, well twice if count saying to Rick I was going to leave. I wrapped myself up and surprisingly fell asleep pretty quick.

* * *

I woke later feeling rather warm. I moved slightly, when I felt a hand pull me closer to the warmth.

"Go back ta sleep" Daryl mumbled next to me.

I froze.

I hadn't expected Daryl to come anywhere near me. His fingers rubbed my hip, tracing over my healing wounds, trying to get me to relax. It was hard to pull away, his touch felt so magnetic. It took a few moments but I started to relax into his touch. I was sure I could feel him smile as I relaxed.

"Did I wake you?" I asked sleepily.

"Mmm ya were all fidgety" he mumbled, his thumb continuing to caress my skin. I sighed. I guessed it had to do with all of today's events, more so Dale's death. Although I didn't remember having any dreams that could have woken me.

"Do you think we're safe here?" I asked. His hand froze.

"No...no such thing as safe any more...just go back ta sleep" he said gruffly, his thumb once again trying to lull me back to sleep. I tried to settle back into the blankets, the sound of soft snores from behind me.

* * *

But I still couldn't shake the uneasy feeling I had in the pit of my stomach.

* * *

We all stood around Dale's grave-site. I stood behind the group a few feet back, not sure I was fully accepted by the group any more. But I wanted to say goodbye and show my respect for the man. I thought about the few long talks we had had. I would miss that.

Rick stood at the front giving a eulogy. I tried to listen but honestly I was more lost in my own thoughts, thinking about what could have happened to my family. I doubted that I would ever find out and that was still hard pill to swallow.

* * *

After a few minutes of silence I started walking back to the tent. I was pulled from my own thoughts when someone tugged on my arm. I stopped, turning back around.

"You alright?" Carol asked me, eyeing me.

"Yeah just made me think about what could have happened to my family. Not that I would ever get to know, being half a world away" I said glumly.

She put her arm around my shoulder, comforting me.

"We can be your family too" she said with a small smile. "Did you hear that we are all moving into the farmhouse today. Its not safe out here any more...not after last night" she choked out.

"How are we to all fit in there, there's fifteen of us...Guess it'll be the floor...but makes sense with winter coming."

* * *

"All right, let's move the vehicles, near each of the doors, facing out to the road." Rick said pointing out directions. "We'll build a lookout in the windmill, another in the barn loft. That should give us sightlines both sides of the property."

I stood next to Daryl and nudged him, "I'll go get our things" I said quietly to him. He nodded once. I started walking over to the tent. Most of my stuff was already packed and Daryl didn't have a lot, so it wouldn't take me long. I packed a few more essentials into my backpack and placed it outside. I quickly packed Daryl's stuff and placed his bags outside. Next I bundled up his sleeping bag and my blankets.

T-dog helped me take down the tent and carry the bags inside. I put them in the sitting room off to the left, where Hershel had patched me up. No one was in there for now. Not that I expected my own room.

* * *

For the remainder of the morning we shifted out stuff into the farmhouse. Daryl was off securing Randall's stockade. Shane distanced himself from the group, working on the windmill.

Rick was standing on the porch looking over a map.

"Rick" I said getting his attention.

"I see you decided to stay" he said smiling.

"Yeah after Dale...I realised how hard it would be on my own again. I hope you haven't changed your mind" I asked hesitantly.

"Not at all...Was there something else you needed?" he asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering if I was allowed my hand-gun back? It's just a precaution. Rather have it and not need it, than need it and not have it."

He kept his face indifferent and nodded. He walked back inside and minutes later he handed me my gun.

"Just don't leave it lying around" he said with a small smile.

"Yes sir" I nodded, placing it in my holster on my thigh. Just at that minute Daryl came walking over, raising an eyebrow at me. I turned to him. "I packed it up and put your stuff inside." He nodded at me and I walked inside.

* * *

Rick and Daryl were loading up the last of the supplies for their run. While T-dog went to get Randall. I hoped Daryl and Rick would get home safe.

Minutes later T-dog came running back. Panicking.

"What's wrong?" Rick asked frantically.

"Randall's missing" T-dog said out of breath,

Everyone started to gather outside with all the commotion.

"Missing? How?" Hershel said.

Rick, Glenn, Andrea and Daryl all inspected the shed.

"The cuffs are still hooked. He must have slipped 'em" Rick said his eyes darting round the property.

"Is that possible?" Lori asked holding Carl close to her.

"It is if you've got nothing to lose" Andrea said walking out of the shed.

"The door was secured from the outside" Hershel said inspecting the door.

"Rick! Rick!" Shane yelled from the tree line near the shed. He was limping a bit, and blood coming out of his nose.

"What happened?" Rick called back to him as he approached.

"He's armed!...He's got my gun!" he said walking over to us.

"Are you okay?" Carl asked frantically.

"I'm fine" Shane bit out, "Little bastard just snuck up on me, clocked me in the face" he said wiping some of the blood from his nose.

"All right, Hershel, T-dog, get everybody back in the house. Glenn, Daryl, come with us" Rick said giving out the orders. 

* * *

**So what do you think so far? Thanks for reading so far...Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for the review - OrisounAsh! And hopefully everyone is enjoying this so far.  
If anyone has any thoughts, feel free to let me know  
Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Over-run**

We quickly made our way inside. I found myself looking back over my shoulder, watching the four men disappear into the trees. I went straight to my bags. I grabbed all my hand gun ammo and shoved them into my backpack. I placed an extra clip into my holster next to my gun. I packed my machete into my backpack as well as my quiver. I left them sticking out, in case I needed them in a hurry. I set my backpack and Daryl's bag and my bow by the door of the room.

It was tense in the house. I was finding it hard to sit still and would be constantly looking out the window. I hated feeling this confined. T-dog, Andrea and myself all stood watch.

Minutes passed, then a few hours.

It was now dark outside. I had a sickening feeling growing in my stomach.

* * *

Then we all heard it.

A single gunshot.

Everyone in the house froze.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Glenn and Daryl came inside.

"Rick and Shane ain't back yet?" Daryl asked.

"No" Lori replied worried.

"We heard a shot" Glenn said.

"Maybe they found Randall" Lori replied.

"We found him" Daryl said.

"Is he back in the shed?" Maggie asked.

"He's a walker" Daryl said his eyes resting on me for a few seconds.

"Did you find the walker that bit him?" Hershel asked.

"No, weird thing is, he wasn't bit" Glenn said.

"His neck was broke" Daryl said looking to Hershel.

"So he fought back" Patricia said folding her arms across her chest.

"The thing is, Shane and Randall's tracks were right on top of each other. And Shane ain't no tracker, so he didn't come up behind him...No they were together" Daryl said looking back to me again. I understood what he implied and I would have to agree.

Lori walked over to Daryl, "Would you please get back out there, find Rick and Shane and find out what on earth is going on" she pleaded.

"You got it" he nodded.

"Thank you" she smiled.

Daryl walked over to me and eyed me, "You ok?" he asked.

I nodded. "Be careful out there" I whispered. He nodded back at me.

Daryl, Andrea and Hershel walked outside, a minute later Hershel rushed back inside

"Patricia kill the lights" he said frantically.

I walked outside and to my horror there were hundreds of walkers coming out of the woods and making their way towards the farmhouse.

Fuck, why did my gut have to be right...

"I'll get the guns" Andrea said jogging back inside.

"Maybe they're just passing, like the herd on the highway" Glenn said, "Should we just go inside" he said looking to Daryl.

"Not unless there's a tunnel downstairs I don't know about. A herd that size would rip the house down" Daryl said clutching his crossbow.

Lori came rushing out in a panic, "Carl's gone!"

"What?" Daryl said annoyed.

"He was upstairs. I can't find him any more" Lori said panicked.

"Maybe he's hiding" Glenn said.

"He's supposed to be upstairs...I'm not leaving without my boy!" Lori said more panicked.

"We're not. We're gonna look again" Carol said stepping beside Lori and back into the house.

Andrea cam out with the bag of guns, she handed me my rifle.

"It's no use" Daryl said looking at the growing herd.

"You can go if you want" Hershel said.

"You gonna take 'em all on?" Daryl asked.

"We have guns. We have cars" he said flatly while loading a rifle.

"Kill as many as we can and we'll use the cars to lead the rest off the farm" Andrea said.

This plan sounded ridiculous. Daryl scoffed "Are you serious?"

"This is my farm...I'll die here" Hershel said walking down to the grass.

"All right. Its a good a night as any" Daryl said a little sarcastically as he followed after Hershel.

* * *

"Stay with Hershel" Daryl called to me before he took off towards his bike.

Glenn and Maggie to the Prius, and T-dog and Andrea to the pick-up.

I ran back inside, slipped my bow over my shoulder, slung my backpack onto one shoulder and grabbed Daryl's bag. I rushed outside and placed both bags at the foot of the porch stairs, so I could grab them on the way out of here.

I stood near Hershel with my rifle ready, I turned to the side, giving us a bit of range, as they seemed to be coming from everywhere.

Seconds later the sound of gunshots filled the air, as the others tried to kill as many as they could.

* * *

They were getting closer now, I raised my rifle. Hershel standing a few feet away from me. Shot after shot fired, walkers dropping. But as soon as you killed one, another two appeared. The farm was lost. We didn't have nearly enough ammo to take enough down to cause a dent in the herd. But Hershel was more determined than ever to stay and fight.

* * *

I heard Lori yell for us.

"Hershel we have to go now!" I yelled. He ignored me, continuing to shoot. "Fuck sake" I muttered to myself before yelling for him again. "Hershel!"

"I'm not leaving" he called between shots.

It made me angry but I wasn't going to get torn to shreds for him. I yelled twice more to him. He didn't respond. I couldn't wait for him to change his mind, they were getting far too close. I started running back to the house, slinging the rifle over my shoulder, I grabbed the machete out and the two bags and ran towards Lori and Beth. I was too late to help Patricia. I managed to side step the group that were attacking the now dead Patricia.

* * *

The pick-up stopped in front of us. Andrea hopped out.

"Get in" she yelled, as she started shooting approaching walkers.

Lori and Beth jumped into the cab, I tossed the bags into the deck as I jumped over the rail. With in seconds the pick-up was being surrounded and walkers trying to reach for me. There were so many, and the number kept growing. Why the hell weren't we moving? I slashed left and right at the grabby undead hands. I looked up in time to see Andrea get taken down by a walker.

"Let's go!" I yelled "Now!" as I continued hacking away.

Finally we started moving, I was breathing heavily, my arm tired. Walkers stumbling after us. I looked round at Lori and nodded, and I mouthed I was ok. She nodded back to me.

* * *

I sat back against the window watching the farm disappear into the distance as we drove down the road. I looked around to my left and right there were a few hands and arms. I quickly chucked them over. I took the rifle and bow off. I quickly looked down at my arms, blood splatter covering them both. No cuts or bite marks. I sat back sighing heavily. That was an insane night and now we were separated from our group. I had no idea where we were heading at this point. I was just happy to be alive.

* * *

I felt like I was shock. I wondered if anyone else made it out alive. I felt a pang of guilt for leaving Hershel and a bit of sadness for Andrea as well. I felt my eyes well up as I thought about one person in particular.

* * *

The truck jerked and the passenger door slammed shut. Jerking me from my thoughts. What the hell? I turned round to see T-dog and Lori arguing. She wanted to go back and he didn't. I agreed with Lori, I needed to know if they were still alive, if _he_ was.

* * *

The truck turned around and headed back. I breathed a small sigh of relief. We were on the highway now. We started to slow down as we came to the pile up of cars. We weaved through the, then came to a stop. I looked around and there was the rest of our group. I searched the faces till I saw him. I jumped out from the back, he hadn't noticed me yet. Lori was hugging Carl and Rick tightly. Daryl looked round and saw me, his face blank, then a small smirk. Carol hugged me tightly, then we walked to stand next to Daryl. He squeezed my hip and pulled me a little closer.

"You ain't leaving my sight" he growled in my ear. I smiled.

"I grabbed your bag on the way out" I said. He looked at me surprised and a little confused. " I grabbed mine too" I said shrugging. "Had a feeling today, so I grabbed yours too." He squeezed my hip tighter and slightly nodding at me. I was pretty sure no one had noticed the quiet exchange between Daryl and I.

"Where's the rest of us?" Daryl asked.

"We're the only ones who made it so far" Rick replied.

"Shane?" Lori asked looking to Rick. Rick looked to the ground.

"Andrea?" Glenn asked.

"She saved me, then I lost her" Carol said moving closer to Daryl.

"I saw her go down" I said.

"Patricia?" Hershel asked.

"They got her too. They took her right in front of me. I was... I was holding on to her daddy" Beth said between sobs and clutching at her father. "She just...What about Jimmy? Did you see Jimmy?" she asked to Rick.

"He was in the RV. It got over run," Rick said gravely.

"You definitely saw Andrea?" Carol asked.

"There were walkers everywhere" Lori said flatly.

"I only saw her fall to the ground with a walker, then a mob of them surrounded the pick-up and I had dozens of them trying to grab me from the bed of the truck." I said.

"I'm gonna go back" Daryl said standing straight up and made movement towards his bike.

"No" Rick said firmly.

"We can't just leave her" Daryl said starting to sound annoyed.

"We don't even know if she's there" Lori said trying to reason.

"She isn't there. She somewhere else or she's dead. There's no way to find her." Rick said a bit coldly.

"So we're not even gonna go look for her?" Glenn said shocked.

"We gotta keep moving...There have been walkers crawling all over here" Rick said

"I say we head east" T-dog said.

"Stay off the main roads...The bigger the road" Daryl grabbed his crossbow off his bike, "more assholes like this one. I got him." He said stepping forward, crossbow raised, seconds later the walker dropped to the road, a bolt impaled on its head. Daryl quickly walked forward retrieving the bolt and wiping it on the shirt of the walker.

* * *

"Get what fuel we can from the pick-up and then we'll head out" Rick ordered. T-dog and Rick started to siphon the fuel. I reached over the bed of the truck, grabbing the bags, the rifle and the bow. I walked over to Daryl's bike and placed his bag next to his bike. Carol was sticking close to his bike. I could feel her eyeing me. I suspected she only felt safe with him now, more so after he saved her earlier last night. But there was something else in her eyes, like she was staking her claim on him, like I was in her way. So for now I ignored the look and walked over to the rest of the group.

This wasn't the time to fight over Daryl, I thought to myself.

* * *

Rick had just placed the last of the fuel into each of the vehicles.

"Let's move" he ordered.

As everyone started to move, I realised I didn't have a vehicle.

"Is there a spare space for me?" I asked. I could feel Daryl's eyes on me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Carol move closer to Daryl. Rick noticed this too, then he looked back at me. Something had definitely changed him tonight. He looked at me with pity, sadness and something else I couldn't quite determine. He stood silent. I was nervous now, was this the hint for me to part ways? I was just about to say something when Lori spoke up.

"You can ride with us" Lori said stepping forward. I looked to Rick, he forced a smile and nodded. "It'll be tight but we will make it work." she said smiling back at me.

"Ok...I'll ride in the boot. No need to cramp everyone" I said quietly.

"Ok its settled, let's move." Hershel said.

I loaded my bag, rifle and bow into the Cherokee. Another bag got tossed next to mine, startling me. I turned to see Daryl, he looked pissed.

"Didn't I say ya weren't leavin' my sight" he growled quietly at me.

"Yes, I heard that."

He cut me off, "Get on the bike before I have ta drag ya there" he threatened.

I glanced over to his bike, Carol was sitting on the bike, waiting for Daryl. "She ain't gonna give up her seat. She's feeling safer with you. She needs you right now. It's fine Daryl." I said.

He narrowed his eyes at me, huffed then walked briskly back to his bike. He was fuming, I could feel it from here. I almost rolled my eyes, when I saw Carol smirk and wrapping her arms around Daryl. I saw him stiffen, then started the bike with a roar.

I jumped into the boot, shutting the door behind me. Rick looked in the rear-view mirror at me. I grabbed both bags and placed them behind me, leaning into them. Ignoring the looks Rick was giving me.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for the review 0netflixme0! Means alot to me. Keep them coming! Love to hear what everyone thinks so far about the story?  
Alot of talking again this chapter, so bear with me...  
Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Revelations**

"Damn it!" Rick barked, hitting the steering wheel. Startling me, as I sat awkwardly in the boot. It had been pretty quiet since we left the highway. No one was really in the mood to talk.

"Shit" he growled.

"What's wrong?" T-dog asked.

"We've been riding red for the past hour" he stated. He honked the horn, signalling everyone to stop.

"You out?" Daryl asked, walking towards Rick.

"Running on fumes" Rick replied.

* * *

Everyone started getting out of the vehicles. I grabbed my bow and joined the group. Daryl avoided my gaze.

"We can't stay here" Maggie said.

"We can't all fit in one car" Glenn added.

"We'll have to make a run for some gas in the morning" Rick determined.

"Spend the night here?" Carol said panicked.

"I'm freezing" Carl whined, Rick walked over and placed his jacket round his son.

"We'll build a fire, yeah?" Lori said clutching Carl.

Daryl grabbed his crossbow off his bike, "You go out looking fer' firewood, stay close. Only got so many arrows" as he loaded a bolt. "How you doin' on ammo?"

"Not enough." Rick said frustrated.

"We can't just sit here with our asses hanging out" Maggie said clutching her rifle.

"Watch your mouth" Hershel scolded. "Everyone stop panicking and listen to Rick."

"All right, we'll set up a perimeter. In the morning, we'll find gas and some supplies." Rick directed.

"Glenn and I can go make a run now, try scrounge up some gas." Maggie offered.

Rick cut her off, "No, we stay together. God forbid something happens and people get stranded without a car."

"Rick, we're stranded now." Glenn piped up.

Rick tried to reason, "I know it looks bad, we've all been through hell and worse, but at least we found each other. I wasn't sure, I really wasn't but we did. We've together. We keep it that way...We'll find shelter somewhere. There's gotta be a place" he said running his hand through his hair.

"Rick, look around" Glenn said, "There's walkers everywhere. They're migrating or something."

"There's gotta be a place, not just where we hole up, but that we fortify, hunker down, pull ourselves together, build a life for each other." Rick's voice raising. He looked almost desperate. "I know its out there. We just have to find it."

"Even if we do find a place and we think it's safe, we can never be sure. We fooled ourselves into thinking the farm was safe." Maggie said bluntly.

"We won't make that mistake again." Hershel said.

* * *

This argument was going nowhere, it was just going round in circles. Rick's new approach with the group was beginning to become clearer and clearer. Something had definitely happened and I guessed it had to do with Shane.

* * *

I tuned back in to hear Rick blurt out, "We're all infected."

We all stood there stunned. Had we heard him right?

"What?" Daryl asked surprised. Rick looked to the ground.

"At the CDC, Jenner told me. Whatever it is, we all carry it." He said sounding distracted.

"And you never said anything?" Carol said stepping forward.

"Would it have made a difference?" Rick challenged.

"You knew this whole time." Glenn said in shock.

"How could I have known for sure? You saw how crazy that..."

Carol cut Rick off, "That is not your call" she protested.

"Ok, when I found out about the walkers in the barn, I told, for the good of the everyone." Glenn challenged.

"Well, I thought it best that people didn't know." Rick growled, before walking off, Lori following after him.

* * *

I started walking over to the area we were staying tonight, then veered off towards the trees to gather firewood. Someone roughly grabbed my arm,

"Where the hell are ya goin'?" Daryl growled at me.

"To get firewood." I said flatly.

He let go of my arm. I didn't wander far as I gathered firewood, I was aware Daryl was about ten feet behind me, following me which ever way I went. I dropped the wood by the fire, as did Daryl and I sat down. It had been a long day and I was exhausted. Daryl put a few more bits of wood on to the fire and sat next to me. Carol had been standing and took her place on the other side of Daryl. On the inside I was laughing, if the situation weren't so dire it would have been out loud. I was almost waiting for her to tell me to back off and stay away from her man.

* * *

T-dog was on watch standing on one of the stone walls. Glenn, Maggie, Beth and Hershel were huddled up together and Carl was sitting in front of Lori. Rick stood at the front, all authoritative, pacing back and forth.

Daryl found my hand on the grass and squeezed it, silently asking if I was ok. I squeezed it back. I'm not sure if Carol saw but she decided this was the time to get Daryl's attention.

"We're not safe with him, keeping something like that from us" she whispered leaning closer to him. "Why do you need him?" she glanced at Rick, "He's just gonna pull you down"

"Nah. Rick's done all right by me." Daryl said to her.

"You're his henchman and I'm a burden. You deserve better" she said frowning.

"What do you want?" he said harshly.

"A man of honour" she said looking up to him.

"Rick has honour" he said chucking another log on the fire.

I tuned out as they began to debate again, my thoughts going back to the madness that happened. There were so many, I'd never seen so many clustered together, except for in Atlanta.

* * *

My head snapped up when I heard a crackle from the woods.

"What was that?" Beth said frightened, clutching Hershel.

"Could be anything. Could be a raccoon or a possum." Daryl said standing.

"Walker?" Glenn said gripping his shotgun.

"We need to leave. I mean what are waiting for?" Carol said standing next to Daryl, looking to him for an answer.

"Which way?" Glenn said looking round nervously.

I pushed myself up off the ground, grabbing my bow. I took a few steps back and looked towards the tree line, searching the darkness.

"It came from over there" Maggie said.

"Back the way we came?" Beth said scared.

Yeah" Maggie agreed.

"The last thing we need is for everyone to be running off in the dark" Rick said angrily, "We don't have the vehicles. No ones travelling on foot."

I turned back around, a little shocked by Rick's outburst.

"Don't panic" Hershel said trying to reason with everyone else.

"I'm not...I'm not sitting here, waiting for another herd to blow through. We need to move, now" Maggie said defensively.

Rick's face hardened, "No one is going anywhere."

"Do something!" Carol pleaded to Rick.

"I am doing something!" Rick barked, "I'm keeping this group together, alive. I've been doing that all along, no matter what. I didn't ask for this. I killed my best friend for you people." Everyone froze. "You saw what he was like, how he pushed me, how he compromised us, how he threatened us." Rick looked straight to me, "He was the one who attacked you, tried to rape you."

At first I thought I had heard him wrong. My breath caught in my throat, my mind racing. I felt all eyes on me but mine were fixed on the fire in front of me. I backed myself up against the wall behind me, my body sliding to the ground, I hugged my knees tighter, staring into the fire. Unaware of everyone around me. Someone tried to get my attention but my mind was shutting down. Images of the attack coming forth, it was making more sense, it was like a veil had been lifted. I saw it more clearly now. I could see him on top of me, taking what wasn't his. His voice made sense, I could hear him mocking me now. I shook my head, snapping me back to reality.

* * *

"Maybe you people are better off without me. Go ahead. I say there's a place for us, but maybe its just another pipe dream. Maybe I'm fooling myself again. Why don't you...Why don't you go and find out yourself? Send me a postcard." Rick spat, "Go on, there's the door...You can do better? Let's see how far you get...No takers? Fine. But get one thing straight, you're staying, this isn't a democracy any more." he said angrily, looking round at everyone.

The group stood there shocked.

* * *

It was silent for about half an hour. I had hardly moved from my spot. I avoided everyone's looks towards me. They all took turns watching me. Pity on their faces, I didn't know how long I could stand those looks, it was like I had been attacked all over again. Daryl's eyes hardly ever stopped eyeing me. I couldn't bare to look at any of them.

* * *

Eventually one by one they started to turn in for the night. I took this opportunity to go speak to Rick alone. I stood and Daryl immediately followed suit, grabbing my arm when I started walking.

"I need to know" I said quietly to him, his grip loosened and he sighed. He seemed to conflicted with letting me go.

I walked round him and over to Rick, he was standing at one of the gaps in broken walls. His face softened when he saw me approach.

"How did you know?" I asked quietly.

He sighed heavily, "I didn't mean to blurt it out the way I did. I'm sorry" he said looking back out to the tree line. "He figured Randall was a good scapegoat. And if he'd had his way you would have had the same fate as him. I figured it out when he let slip 'At least she had no memory of it, knocked her head hard enough for that.' It wasn't hard to figure out the rest. I'm sorry we were all blind to it, that I was blind to it" he said finally looking at me.

I was still in a bit of shock, "I knew he despised me, for what reason I don't know but I never thought..." I trailed off.

"I know...I was blinded by my friendship with him. I didn't see it" he said looking back out to the trees.

We stood in silence for a while before I spoke again.

"I'll take over watch, go get some sleep" I said to Rick, "I'll wake you if I need you. I won't be able to sleep tonight." I said.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded. I needed this time alone, to try clear my head. Try.

He eyed me for a few seconds before nodding and handing me his rifle and heading back to the fire. I hoisted myself up on the wall and scanned the woods. It was quiet.

* * *

I looked back to the group. Rick had settled in next to Carl and Lori. T-dog was on the opposite wall keeping watch. I searched the group for him, he sat with his back up against a wall, head rested against it. He wasn't asleep, he was so tense, I could see it from where I was. Carol lay next to him, probably hoping he would seek her for warmth...maybe he would. I could still hear Shane's voice in my head, mocking me, making me doubt everything. At this thought I turned back towards the trees. I needed this break from the being stared at. I hated being the centre of attention, whether it was good or bad.

I set my eyes towards the tree-line. Still no movement, other than the wind.

* * *

I paced up and down the wall, holding the rifle close. I was thankful it was quiet. I then heard movement behind me and quickly spun around, rifle aimed, I dropped the rifle when I saw Daryl making his way over to me.

"Shouldn't be sneaking up on people like that" I said narrowing my eyes.

"Sorry" he mumbled as he hoisted himself up next to me. I knew he was checking up on me and that he wanted to ask how I was but wouldn't mention it. So I would.

"I'm fine Daryl." He looked at me from the corner of his eyes and nodded.

"Did ya get yer' answers?" he asked looking out to the trees.

I sighed, "I think so...Just wish Rick hadn't blurted it out the way he did, now everyone looks at me with pity and sadness, even you...I now understand why Rick was looking at me the way he was today. He was eyeing me the whole way in the truck...almost thought I was on my own again" I sighed, closing my eyes.

"Yer' not" he said simply. I opened my eyes to look over at him, he held my gaze, I felt the blush creep on to my cheeks. I dropped my face embarrassed. I could feel the smirk coming off him. He was again doing this on purpose.

"Go get some sleep, I'll stand watch" he drawled in his thick accent.

"Have you slept? Because I don't know if I can sleep" I said.

"A little, now go" he said growling the last part. I knew better to argue and I was exhausted. I nodded, I slung the rifle over my shoulder and started to lower myself down off the wall. I was very aware he was watching my every move till I was on the ground.

"Night" I whispered, I heard him grunt in response. I walked back to the fire, sat against one of the walls, laying the rifle next to me. I crossed my legs and let my eyes close.

* * *

_I groggily opened my eyes, it was early morning, a slight dampness in the air. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, blinking a few times. I looked around, the fire was out, no embers visible. As I scanned around I now noticed the area was empty. I was confused, then my mind started running. They were gone, they left me. Panic started to set in. I jumped up quickly, grabbing my bow. I didn't see any signs of walkers. I felt the tears well up, I pushed them back and made my way to where we had parked the vehicles the night before. I set off in a jog, looking left and right to the surrounding woods as I made my way there, in case of a looming threat. I set off in a jog. My worst fears were being realised when I saw the vehicles were gone. I was alone. I saw my bag on the far side of the road. I walked over to it, there was a note pinned to the top with a single word "sorry". I fell to my knees in shock, a hand reached for my shoulder..._

* * *

**So bit of a cliffhanger...Don't hate me!  
Remember to review! **


	15. Chapter 15

**So this chapter is a bit of a filler. But its to help set up the next few chapters I have lined up.  
And now on to the chapter...since I was so mean and left it on a cliff hanger.  
Enjoy! Don't forget to review!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Patrol**

I jerked awake, a hand still gripping my shoulder. It was still dark, the fire still burning low, everyone still here and asleep.

"You alright?" a familiar southern voice asked beside me.

"Yeah bad dream" I replied, re-checking that everyone was still there.

"Go back ta sleep" he whispered to me, squeezing my shoulder. I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my head against his shoulder. He dropped his hand and I fell back asleep again.

* * *

The next morning everyone was on edge waiting for Rick's orders.

"Alright Rick what's the plan?" Lori asked.

Rick stood at the head of the group, hands on his hips looking serious, "Ok Daryl, Glenn and Maggie will take the car and scavenge for some gas and supplies. The rest of us will stay here. T-dog, Camille and I will be on watch, everyone else is to stay here at the camp, no wandering off" he said sternly.

Maggie gave her father and sister a big hug before grabbing Glenn's hand. Daryl looked over at me and held my gaze for a few seconds before walking off towards the car.

"Let's go" he drawled towards Glenn and Maggie. They took off quickly towards the car.

"I'm hungry" Carl whined to his mother.

"I know baby" she said sympathetically to him.

I walked over to my bag and fished round for the small packet of crackers. I handed a couple to Lori. She smiled warmly at me, Carl grinned. I handed one each out to the rest of the group and one for myself and put the rest back in my bag and made my way over to the wall facing the woods. It wasn't much but it was something.

* * *

I stood on the wall slowly pacing, bolt in one hand, bow in the other. Looking out to the woods beyond the stream. It was pretty quiet out and that was unnerving. Rick paced below, everyone else sat round the now dead fire, twitchy.

I heard the sounds of branches being broken. Everyone below froze.

I scanned the woods to my left, I could see movement through the trees. Rick held his rifle tightly and then looked to me. I signalled towards the woods and gestured for him to wait. I lowered myself to the ground slowly and quietly. Rick put his finger to his lips advising the group to be quiet. I looked to T-dog and nodded to him, he understood me and kept watch, rifle at the ready.

Rick followed close beside me as we scanned the woods. We both spotted movement further ahead, the recognizable sound of shuffling feet. A walker appeared from behind the tree. I signalled to Rick to halt, I lined up the shot and took the walker down, the bolt piercing the rotting skull. Another two walkers appearing behind it. They both looked down at the fallen corpse, then started shuffling forward, the lead walker noticed us and started growling and moaning, riling up the one behind it. I quickly grabbed another bolt this time the walker stumbled and the bolt grazed past him and into the walker behind him, plunging into his shoulder, only angering the creature. I took a third shot hitting it right between the eyes, causing the lead walker to fall back, taking the other walker down, pinning the agitated corpse. Rick quickly walked over and plunged his knife into its skull. He grabbed my bolts, wiping them, and handing them back to me.

We walked a few feet in the direction the walkers had come from. Standing in silence, listening for any more strays. The woods were quiet again. Rick walked ahead of me as we made our way back. I kept my eyes and ears open. There only seemed to be those three.

* * *

Everyone looked up to us as we made our way inside the crumbling walls.

"How many?" Hershel asked.

"Three. No sign of any more." I replied.

"As soon as Glenn, Maggie and Daryl are back, we're gone" Rick said his face looking hard. But I had to agree with him.

"Are we safe?" Beth asked, clutching at her father.

"For now" Rick sighed, "T-dog and I will take watch, Camille I need you to do a perimeter check." I nodded at Rick in acknowledgement.

"What? Alone?" Carol said out-raged.

"I'll be fine. I'll be quieter on my own and I won't be far." I said confidentially. Both Lori and Carol gave me worried looks. I was rolling my eyes in my head. I turned and walked back towards the edge of the woods.

* * *

I walked the perimeter twice, not finding any signs of life, not even animal tracks. I looked back to the camp-site, I could only see Rick from this position, his eyes fixed towards the woods. He caught my eye and pointed ahead of me on the other side of the clearing. I nodded and headed towards the area he was pointing at. I slowed my pace, stealthily taking each step. I looked for movement and tried to listen. I heard rustling coming from the bushes ahead. I gingerly took several steps forward and could see over the bush, a lone walker was crouched down devouring an animal. I couldn't make out what kind as it was torn to shreds. It hadn't noticed or smelt me yet. I took another glance round making sure this was the only walker and I wasn't about to be snuck up on. It was clear.

I stepped on a bunch of twigs, snapping them, alerting the walker. I cursed internally. It groggily turned its head moaning, when it saw me it stood up, arms stretched out, growling, teeth bared, blood and insides falling from its rotting mouth. I swiftly released the bolt, plunging it into the skull. The carcass dropping to the ground with a thud. I grabbed another bolt and promptly scanned my surroundings before approaching to grab the bolt out of its skull. I wiped the thick, almost black blood on the walkers shirt and snapping it back into the clip on my bow.

* * *

I had been patrolling for just over an hour and only found the one walker, so I decided to check in with Rick, update him on the situation. I halted when I heard heavy footsteps, I turned around and saw Daryl storming towards me, looking extremely pissed off.

Great.

"Ya went of on ya own?" he spat at me.

"Rick asked me to patrol. Its been quiet, only had to take out one walker. I'm fine" I sighed. "Did you find gas?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah. We gotta go. Found a house further up the road. We're goin' to hold up there for at least tonight." He turned and started walking back then stopped.

"C'mon, let's go" he growled.

I followed closely behind him as he led the way back to the make-shift camp, which was now deserted, the fire doused and my bag gone too. They must have stowed it in one of the vehicles.

* * *

The group stood around the vehicles and looked over our way when they saw us approach. Rick looked relieved to see me.

"I lost sight of you after you took that walker down." Rick said, avoiding the glare Daryl was giving him.

"I stuck around and scouted to make sure it was just the one and it was." I said to him, he nodded at me.

"We should get moving" Rick said looking to the rest of the group. "Daryl, you take point and lead the way." Daryl nodded. I started to walk towards the Cherokee when Rick stopped me.

"You're riding with Daryl" he simply said. I could see Carol scowling behind Rick. "I need you to help secure the area when we get there."

I nodded and started walking towards Daryl's bike.

I wasn't sure how thrilled he was going to be about this. He practically reprimanded me in the woods just a few minutes prior.

"Rick said I'm riding with you" I hesitantly said to his back. He grunted something inaudible and swung his leg over the bike. I slung my bow over my shoulder and hopped on behind Daryl. I awkwardly put my hands on his waist, he stiffened under the touch. I hesitated and thought about moving away but there wasn't anywhere else to hold on to. Daryl grabbed both of my hands and pulled them closer, pulling my body along with them. I squeaked in surprise. I could feel the blush on my face. I was right up against him, I was glad he couldn't see my face right now.

"Hold on tight" he said gruffly as he started up the bike. It roared to life beneath us. Soon we were speeding away, I gripped his shirt tighter as he kicked it up a gear. I was sure he was smirking. I buried my face into his back avoiding the cold air whipping past.

* * *

We drove for about an hour when I felt us slowing down, I peeked over his shoulder, the road was clear, no walkers no vehicles, trees on either side. The trees cleared up on the left and Daryl pointed to several small two-story houses. We pulled up in front of the first one. I released my grip on Daryl's shirt and hopped off. The rest of the group pulled up.

"This one do?" Daryl asked to Rick.

"Yeah. We'll clear it first then bring everyone else in. Daryl and I will clear inside, Camille take a sweep of the perimeter" Rick said to us both. Daryl froze, glaring at Rick.

"She ain't goin' on 'er own." Daryl grumbled. I was about to speak up when Glenn spoke up.

"I'll go with her." I smiled to Glenn, even though I would have been fine.

"Its settled, let's move." Rick said moving towards the house.

Glenn and I walked slowly around the perimeter.

"He worries because he cares" Glenn said beside me.

"No he worried because he doesn't trust me" I said keeping my eyes forward.

Glenn snorted. "You're wrong"

"Shut it Glenn" I growled.

Glenn remained quiet beside me we slowly swept the perimeter. I didn't want to admit having any feelings towards him. The apocalypse was no place for a relationship only to have it ripped from your grasp.

Glenn would keep glancing at me, a sneaky smile on her face. As much as I envied what Glenn and Maggie had, I wasn't sure if its what I wanted.

"Do you find it hard to love Maggie through this messy world?" I asked out loud. Glenn stopped beside me.

"Yes and no. I worry constantly about her but the thought of not having her in my life...I wouldn't trade that for anything in the world" he smiled.

We continued to search the perimeter in silence and finally came round to the front of the house, Rick and Daryl standing out front.

"Clear?" Rick asked. Glenn and I both nodded.

"We'll park the cars facing out to the road in case we need to make a quick getaway. Let's get everyone inside" Rick ordered.

Soon everyone was inside the house, sitting in a room, everyone pretty exhausted.

"Should we go scavenge the other house for supplies before it gets dark?" I asked. I was instantly met by steely eyes from Rick. "Two or three of us go, grab what we can and come back. I think its worth the look." I said, not an ounce of doubt in my voice. I could see him thinking it over.

"I'll go with her" a southern voice spoke, one I wasn't expecting to hear. Rick stayed silent for a moment before nodding to Daryl. I saw Glenn smirking at me from the corner of my eye.

I grabbed my bow and machete and headed for the front door. I looked out the window beside the door to make sure it was clear. No signs of biters. I heard two sets of boots coming up behind me.

"Its clear" I said.

"Any sign of trouble, get out" Rick said. I nodded continuing to look outside.

* * *

Daryl stayed silent beside me as we walked to the first house, shooting glances my way every few minutes. We approached the first house slowly, opening the front door, the place looked untouched. We quickly scanned each room for walkers. When it was clear we split up and started searching for supplies. I found a laundry basket filled with washing I emptied it out went to the bathroom, opening the medicine cabinet, finding some much needed meds and other supplies. I cleaned it out, dumping them into the basket. I went next door to the bedroom, only coming across a sleeping bag in the closet. In the hallway closet I found two more sleeping bags. The last room I had to check looked to be a teenage boys room. It was messy but probably only because it was a teenagers room. I looked around for anything useful but only came across a hoody. I put them in the basket, dropped the sleeping bags down the stairs and made my way down. I piled my finds at the front door and went in search of Daryl. He had loaded up a box with canned goods and some dried stuff. I grabbed the box and put it next to the door and waited for Daryl to return.

"Find much?" he asked, carrying a few more items.

"Few sleeping bags, some meds. I see there was some food." I replied.

"Let's get this back, too much ta carry an' go loot the other house" he said pointing at the boxes.

"I'll carry as much as I can, so your hands are free with the crossbow." he nodded and we found some bags to load the stuff into.

Daryl opened the front door, crossbow ready, looking left and right as he moved forward. He motioned for me to follow. Thankfully it wasn't far to walk, all of what I was carrying was heavy.

Rick took the box from me and I was grateful. My arms were aching. I made my way inside, dropping my bow and machete on the couch. I took the pack off. Lori came over surprised at the amount of stuff we bought back.

"Did he make you carry it all?" she asked appalled. I snorted.

"No. Someone had to have their hands free just in case." She smiled and I handed her the two sleeping bags I'd found. She thanked me and walked back over to Carol and Carl.

* * *

Dinner time was quiet. We opened a few cans and heated the contents, then divided it up between us all. Rick insisted we ration the food, which I agreed with, as hungry as I was. Daryl and Glenn were on watch and had been since we got back this afternoon. I saw Carol slip out with a bowl of food. I presumed it was for Daryl. Not long after everyone started turning in for the night. All the bedrooms were taken so I went back to the couch. I shrugged my dirty hoody off and grabbed one of the clean ones I had looted today. I lay the bow next to my bag and sat down on the couch, my head resting on the back of it. Soon I felt myself drift off to sleep.

* * *

I woke startled when I felt the couch shift beside me. My eyes shot open to see Daryl lounging next to me.

"You scared the crap out of me Dixon" I said sleepily.

"Sorry" he mumbled.

"Is it my turn for watch?" I asked, not really wanting to go outside.

"Nope, Rick just took over for me" he said chucking a blanket at me. I gratefully accepted it and wrapped myself up in it, leaning back into the couch. I felt him shift beside me as he made himself comfortable, a sudden weight on my lap.

"That better not be your feet Dixon" I mumbled. I heard him chuckle from my lap before I settled in to sleep.

* * *

**So Carol is still glaring at Camille...she didn't choose (I did, LOL!) to kick Carol off the bike lol.  
You guys know what to do...Review! Its such a buzz when someone comments!  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Things are starting to get good...a little bit tense too. So bare with me.  
Please guys remember to review, little bit worried as I see people are reading it but not much feedback**  
**As always...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Encounter**

Next morning we stood around the dining table looking over a map of the area. Rick, Maggie, Hershel and Daryl all spoke up pointing out various locations on the map, as they knew the area better than the rest of us. But where was safe? Going house to house can't be a good plan.

"We should head east" T-dog said only to be cut off by Rick. He had a short fuse today.

"We need to find somewhere to fortify, especially with winter on the way" he said concentrating on the map.

"So what's the next move? This house will only be safe until a herd rolls through." Rick looked over at me looking pissed off, obviously me having an opinion at the moment wasn't going over well with our leader. I sighed knowing several others from the group were thinking the same thing. In my head I was rattling off places to consider. We weren't safe here. Plain and simple.

Rick finally made a decision, "Daryl, Glenn and Maggie will go clear out the last house for supplies, the rest of us will pack up and be ready to leave when they get back. T-dog you will be on watch, keep track of everyone coming and going." Everyone nodded at their orders and went on their way.

Rick stopped me, grabbing my arm and pulling me aside away from the others.

"If you're going to stay part of the group, you're going to have to follow my lead, not question everything I say" he spat angrily at me. I was a little taken back by his attitude with me, he almost had a hint of Shane in his voice, it scared me a little.

"I wasn't trying to question your leadership, it was a simple fact. This house isn't safe"

"Don't you think I know that" he said angrily.

"If me having an opinion is a problem, I'll leave!" I huffed.

"Rick?!" Lori angrily said, startling both of us. He glared at her, then stormed off. She looked and me and sighed.

"I'm sorry about Rick, he's very stressed. Don't leave, you're part of the group" she said squeezing my hand.

* * *

We packed everything into the vehicles. I stayed out of Rick's way and didn't even look his way. I could still feel the tension from earlier. Killing Shane had hardened him in ways that made me question his leadership abilities. I definitely wasn't going to be riding with him.

Thankfully soon the others returned, with few boxes and loaded them into the vehicles.

"Let's move" Rick barked to the group. He glared my way again and my eyes dropped to the ground.

"C'mon yer' riding with me" a familiar voice said from beside me. "What'd Rick say to ya earlier?" he asked as we walked over to his bike. I could feel his gaze on me as I hesitated to answer.

"He was pissed because I had an opinion, probably didn't help when he yelled, I yelled back. I ain't nobody's bitch! So its best if we stay out of each others way" I sighed angrily. Daryl stayed silent as he got on to the bike, locking his crossbow in place. I slung my bow over my shoulder and climbed on behind Daryl and loosely put my hands on his waist. He didn't stiffen this time. The bike coming to life with a roar.

* * *

We had been riding for about two hours, after slowly making our way through a pile of vehicles, which had slowed us down quite a bit. The bike was easy to maneuver through the maze, where as the others were harder.

It was now mid-afternoon when he heard a honk from behind us, signalling us to stop.

"Stay 'ere and keep watch" Daryl said to me before jogging back to the other vehicles. I took my bow off from my shoulder and grabbed a bolt ready. It was reasonably quiet around us, the remainder of the group were discussing what to do next. I scanned the woods either side of me, looking for movement. A sudden snap from the woods, silenced everyone. I saw the movement from up ahead. I walked forward and it came stumbling out from behind a tree. Growling as it noticed us.

"I got it" I called back to the group. I pulled the string back and released. I watched as the walker dropped to the ground. I grabbed another bolt out as I jogged over to retrieve the one impaled in the walker. I smiled to myself as I saw it hit it square in its right eye. Blackened blood oozed as I pulled the bolt out, wiping it on the walkers shirt, then clipping in back onto the bow.

Someone whistled to me, indicating we were moving again. Everyone started getting into their vehicles. I heard the bike start, so I picked up the pace, shouldering the bow and climbing on behind Daryl.

* * *

We rode about twenty minutes before we came across a lone house set back off the road. Brick walls surrounding the front of the property and a large iron gate giving a little protection. Rick ordered Daryl, T-dog and himself to clear it, sending me a glare when I was about to offer.

I stood watch with Maggie and Glenn while we waited for the others to return. They always stayed in contact with each other I noticed. It made me smile.

"What ya smiling at?" Maggie asked.

"Just you two...Its nice to see some happiness in this world."

She blushed, Glenn gripped her hand tighter smiling and continuing to look out around us.

"I'm sure you could have that too" she said raising an eyebrow.

I scoffed. "No I don't think that's about to happen."

She was the one now to scoff at me, shaking her head, like she knew something I didn't.

"Don't even try, I tried to tell her that yesterday, and she wouldn't listen to me then" Glenn piped up beside Maggie, they both laughed.

"I don't know what you think you see but..." I trailed off, shaking my head at them.

A few minutes later they emerged from the house, signalling it was clear. We moved the vehicles closer and bought the essential items inside for the night This house was a lot bigger and had quite a few bedrooms. I may even get to sleep on a bed tonight. Would sure beat the floor.

* * *

I stood outside on watch, alone. Rick had volunteered me for watch duty tonight. Not that I minded, if it meant staying out of his line of fire, I was happy to do it.

It was early evening and I could feel the cold settling in. I hugged myself tighter as I looked out into the night. I could her the low murmurs from everyone inside, must be dinner time I thought to myself.

Time ticked by slowly as I paced up the property. I had no idea how long I was on watch tonight, Rick didn't exactly say. I felt like I was the naughty child and I was on a time-out. It was fucking ridiculous. As much as it pissed me off, I was biting my tongue, in order to not to anger him further. I didn't care to go back out on my own again. When I said, well yelled, at Rick I'd leave, it was only because I was angry.

* * *

I made my way back and took a seat on the porch steps. The moon barely visible tonight, giving off very little light, my eyes well adjusted to the darkness now.

I heard the door open behind me and quickly turned around to see Maggie.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare ya" she said with a smile and held out a plate. "Got ya some dinner" she added. I smiled and gratefully took it. Maggie sat next to me as I ate. It was quiet inside now.

"Has everyone gone to bed?" I asked between mouthfuls of food. She nodded. "Shouldn't you be all cozy with Glenn? I asked. She giggled and I'm sure I saw her blush.

"Yeah soon. Thought I would check on ya before I went to bed... Rick's been pretty harsh towards ya the last day or so" she said sounding concerned.

"Yeah" I sighed. "I questioned his leadership apparently."

"Don't let him get to ya. He'll get over it in a few days" she said with a small smile.

"Let's hope. You should head to bed before Glenn starts to panic" I said nudging her shoulder, "Thanks for the dinner too."

"You're welcome", she stood up, brushing off her jeans and grabbing my empty plate. "Oh there's a free bedroom, first door on the left for ya when T-dog comes out to take over."

"That will be great, a proper bed." I said grinning. She smirked back at me before heading back inside.

* * *

A while later T-dog came out to relieve me of watch duty. We talked for a few minutes before he was pushing me towards the door, telling me to go get some sleep. I slowly made my way inside. I grabbed my bag, unclipped my gun and holster and shoved them into my bag. I crept quietly to the free bedroom. I opened the door quietly, placed the my bag and bow on the ground, next to the door. I could barely make out the bed, so I inched slowly towards it and sat down sighing. I closed my eyes and took a few breaths. I froze when I felt movement behind me, I was about to reach for my pocket knife in my boot when a pair of strong arms caught me. One arm wrapped tightly round my throat, squeezing tighter and the other restrained one of arms, twisting it behind my back. I struggled against the person but they squeezed their arm tighter around my neck, slowly cutting off my airway and pulled harder on my restrained arm. I tried to pull at the arm around my neck, but it was hopeless.

"I thought I told ya I wasn't interested" Daryl snarled in my ear. I was shocked. I froze. What the hell did I do? I thought to myself. "Yer' pathetic throwin' yerself at me! Now. Get. The. Fuck. Out!" he hissed in my ear, saying each word with venom. His grip suddenly released as he pushed me forward, I landed with a thud on the ground, trying to catch my breath. I heard him snicker, I was speechless. In my mind I was screaming a million questions and profanities at him but I couldn't get the words out. I scrambled to my feet, grabbing my bow and bag and bolting for the door.

I was fighting to keep the tears back, I didn't understand why. I thought he was the one I was closest to. I guess he really had no trust in me to begin with, it was all in my head. My place in the group was slipping away from me. I didn't want to go but if I had lost Daryl's trust or friendship or whatever it was, I didn't think there was much of a choice now.

Several tears fell down my cheeks, I wasn't sure what to do now.

I went back out to the room I had slept in the other night. I grabbed my blanket and sat in the corner of the room, cowering like a small child for the rest of the night.

* * *

**What's Rick's problem? And why is Daryl all hostile all of a sudden?  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bit of a short chapter but its to set things up for future chapters. So just bear with me.**  
**Thank you to those who commented last chapter, it absolutely made my day! Always happy to hear more reviews!  
Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Alone**

Next morning I woke to hear sounds coming from the kitchen, most likely someone making breakfast. I got up off the floor, stretching out the kinks and put on my hoody. I grabbed my bow and made my way quietly towards the front door, avoiding whoever was in the kitchen.

I had just closed the door, when T-dog gave me a look.

"Where you goin?" he asked.

"Hunting" I said flatly.

"Ya shouldn't be going out there alone" he said looking back to the door.

"I can handle myself...just need some time to myself, clear my head." I said quietly, "I won't be gone long."

"Be careful" he said before he nodded at me and I headed out the back towards the tree line, not looking back.

* * *

It was reasonably quiet in amongst the trees, the occasional scurry of an animal out of sight. I held my bow and a bolt loaded in the string, ready. I stalked through the trees slow and quiet, looking for any trails. So far I was coming up empty though.

I paused hearing shuffling ahead of me. I scanned around me and spotted two walkers coming in my direction. Can't we just get one day without running into one of these bastards, I sighed to myself. I took a breath, releasing the bolt and easily took the first one down. The second one noticing his fallen comrade, bared its teeth and charged towards me. I barely had enough time to line up the shot, I dropped the bow behind me, kicked it in the chest, sending it on to its back. I quickly put a knee to its chest, its arms reaching out towards me and plunged the bolt through its skull. It grew limp beneath my knee and I withdrew the bolt, wiping off the blood on the grass. I stood and angrily put he heel of my boot through its skull for good measure and stress relief. I turned to pick up my bow and started to make my way back towards the property, coming across a few rabbits.

* * *

As I slunk back to the house, I made my way to the front. T-dog was still standing watch. He looked relieved to see I was back.

"Anyone notice?" I asked. He shook his head, "I bought breakfast" I said holding up the rabbits. He smiled, then it quickly disappeared as he looked me over.

"Looks like you ran into trouble?" he said raising an eyebrow.

I looked down at my hands, blackish blood splattered over my hands and arms, probably on my face too, I thought.

"Yeah two walkers, took them out, wasn't a problem I swear. I should go clean myself up before someone else sees." I said handing the rabbits to him. I walked over to the water pump and grabbed the bucket beside it and started filling it with some water. I grabbed the bandanna from my back pocket and dipped it in the water. I scrubbed my face, then my hands and arms, rinsing the cloth and wringing it free of water.

Walking back over to T-dog, he looked me over again, "better" was all he said.

"Take those inside and get some rest. I'll take over for you." I said to him. He smiled and patted me on the shoulder as he walked by back to the house with the rabbits.

I leant against the railing coming off the porch, my bow leaning against my legs.

"_Where'd you get those?"_ I heard Rick say frustrated inside. I was mentally preparing myself for the ear bashing I was about to receive. I waited and waited but he never came out.

* * *

Finally I heard the door behind me. I didn't turn around, I wasn't in the mood for dealing with Rick. My mind was telling to bolt but I stood my ground, not moving from my spot, maybe gripping my bow a little too tightly.

I was surprised when Maggie came up beside me with another plate of food. I instantly loosened my grip on the bow.

"Have you slept at all?" she asked concerned.

"Think I got a few hours" I said continuing to look forward. I saw her smirk out of the corner of my eye.

"Oh really..." she teased.

"I should have stayed on watch. Would have been a lot safer." I grumbled.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"Well when I went into what I thought was an empty room" I glared at her, she looked even more confused by my reaction, "It was dark. I sat on the bed. _Daryl_ caught me in a choke hold. Told me he wasn't interested, I was pathetic and told me to fuck off. So I bolted." I huffed.

She placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'm so sorry. Glenn and I were both sure he was into you. We thought you both just needed a push. I swear I didn't think he would act like that. I'm so sorry" she said and I knew she was sorry, they both had good intentions I think. She pulled me into a hug but I could feel myself putting up the walls.

* * *

Over the next couple of days I avoided Daryl as much as I could. When he did catch sight of me, I could feel his gaze on me, as I walked in the opposite direction. This confused me to no end. I was doing what he wanted and staying away from him.

Rick was still pissed with me too, so I stayed away from him as well. The list of people distancing themselves from me was starting to grow. Some of that was my fault as I was starting to distance myself from the group, spending most of my time on watch or patrol or hunting. No one questioned me when I went hunting now, especially if I bought something back. If T-dog was on watch he would always tell me to be careful. I think he was waiting for me to just not return one day. Like I would disappear. I had certainly considered it but I was afraid to be on my own again. Someone would usually ask if I wanted to join them for dinner but I would never join them, I had to be on watch, or something to that effect if someone asked.

I think I was trying to mentally prepare myself for life on my own, when the group decided I was no longer needed. So I kept my distance. When people did ask me questions, my answers were usually pretty short. Only three people tried to talk to me still, Maggie, Glenn and T-dog.

* * *

Maggie and I were out on patrol, just near the perimeter at the gate.

"Are you leaving?" she asked stopping in front of me.

I stopped, almost walking into her.

"I...don't know...I'm not sure I belong any more." I said my eyes finding the ground fascinating at this very moment.

"You need to snap out of this. You are a part of the group. You gotta stay. Things will blow over with Rick and Daryl." she said, the last part very quietly.

"If things stay hostile then I probably won't have a choice in the matter Maggie. Both Daryl and Rick have made it pretty clear. I don't want to be out there on my own but they might choose my fate for me." I sighed. "I promise I won't leave."

She hugged me tight, grinning. "Good. I'd miss ya if you were gone" she said.

I looked back out ahead of me. _"Unless I'm forced to"_ I thought to myself.

* * *

It was mid-afternoon and I was on watch alone at the moment. We had been lucky at this house, only a few strays. The surrounding woods giving us a little protection. For how long we weren't sure though.

Glenn came out to take over for me. "You doin' ok?" he asked me. I shrugged my shoulders, "Just don't disappear on us" he said trying to smile. I tried to smile back.

"I'm gonna go hunt while its still light, won't go far. See if I can find anything for dinner" I said making my way towards the trees.

* * *

**Bit of an emo chapter this one lol sorry**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks to those who commented last chapter, always surprises me when I see someone has commented.**  
**So I've been looking forward to this chapter... And I hope you guys enjoy...**  
**As always, I love to hear what you think about my spin on this**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Over Analyse**

It was quiet as usual. I had my bow out, bolt loaded in the string, ready just in case, so I wandered looking for trails, moving further into the trees. I felt a small bit of relief being out here. No walkers, no people to distract me, just myself. Its like I could breathe again. It was hard to match the freedom I felt when I was stalking through the woods on my own.

* * *

As I made my way through the trees I had a feeling I was being followed. And I was pretty sure I knew who it was. I kept moving forward, hoping he would decide to turn back and leave me be. But I could feel him getting closer.

Ten minutes later he was still on my tail, silently following me. I tried several times to lose him but he's not easy to fool. I sighed defeated, I wanted to get this fight over and done with so I could go back to my solitude.

"Why you following me Dixon?" I said a little angrily. I heard him stop behind me. He probably thought I didn't know or was going to follow me till I caught him.

"Well?" I said turning to face him, a hard look on my face.

He sighed. "What's goin' on with you, yer' avoidin' me...Why?" he said with furrowed brows, running a hand through his hair. He seemed nervous.

I raised an eyebrow, "What you wanted" I said coldly, starting to walk the trail I had been following.

"T'hells that supposed ta mean?" he said getting frustrated.

I froze, turning to face him, anger and hurt bubbling on the surface. "Other night...had me in a choke hold, said you weren't interested, I was pathetic and to fuck off. Ring any bells? And for the record, I was told the room was free, I didn't know you were there!" I said harshly, turning back around to walk off, he caught my arm and roughly pulled me back. I tried to free myself from his grasp. His grip holding me tight and in place.

"I said that to Carol..."

I cut him off, "No! It was me!" I seethed.

His face fell, "I'm sorry" he mumbled, "I thought..."

I tried again to pull from his grasp but failed. "Yeah well you were wrong..."

He responded by gripping me tighter, pulling me against him, his lips then crashing into mine.

I was shocked and didn't respond, standing completely caught off guard. I had been so mad at him a minute ago and now he was kissing me. He bought his other hand to my face, waiting for me to respond. His lips moving against mine, slowly, teasing me, trying to coax a response.

He froze, his lips still on mine and I gave in, kissing him back. I could feel him smirking as I gave in. He reacted with more fire this time. The kiss quickly heating up, our breathing ragged.

He slowly pulled away, resting his forehead on mine, our breathing still heavy.

"I've been wantin' ta do that all week" he growled. I couldn't help but smile. He pulled back further and had a look of worry on his face, running his hand through his hair. I wasn't sure what to expect now. Last time he looked like this, he bolted out of the tent and didn't speak to me for several days. I dropped my face, waiting for him to retreat.

"Ya still mad at me?" I looked up at him, surprised by his question.

"A little. I almost left that night." I said quietly. "So you thought I was Carol?" I questioned. He nodded. "She's been giving me dirty looks ever since the night the farm got over-run"

"I know." he said his eyes dropping to the ground.

We stood there in silence for a few minutes. I didn't know what else to say, honestly all I could think about was the kiss. My anger evaporating quickly. I broke the silence.

"We should head back, be dark soon."

He nodded and insisted I take point on the way back. Following close behind me as I picked up my trail and head back through the woods towards the house.

I had no idea what to make of the kiss now. I knew he wasn't a relationship guy or would ever be public with affection, like Glenn and Maggie were. Or if we were just going back to being just friends. And I was pretty sure if I bought it up he would bolt. So I guess I'm stuck with over analysing the situation.

Fucking perfect.

* * *

When we walked back to the front of the house, Glenn had a smug look on his face. I kept my face straight and took a seat on the porch steps. Daryl continued inside. Glenn walked over and looked at me.

"Can I help you?" I ask sarcastically.

"You go into the woods alone and then come back out with Daryl..." he said smirking.

"And you're implying?" I said, my face still blank.

"Fine, don't tell me...Just looks a little suspicious" he laughed.

Once his laughter subsided he turned back to me, "Can you take watch for a wee bit. Rick needs my help." he asked, still looking smug.

I nodded and he went inside. I stood, walking out to the vehicles.

* * *

Slowly the sun started to set. I continued walking round, pretty exhausted, pacing up and down the property. I had run myself pretty ragged the last few days. Definitely pulling more than my own weight round here. I didn't expect a thank you. I just wanted a rest and to sleep for at least six solid hours with no interruptions. I knew if I sat down though I would doze off, so I continued pacing slowly around the perimeter.

I replayed the kiss over and over again in my head. That kiss was distracting. I had to shake my head back to reality several times.

* * *

I had been on watch for several hours now. And no one had come out since Glenn went inside to help Rick. Who knows what he needed help with, a run maybe or where we were heading next I assumed.

It was hard to feel included at times. This was one of those times when I felt I wasn't that valuable to the group, I was just a guard dog. I looked back to the house to see the lights were out, everyone must be in bed. I just hoped I would get relieved soon. I needed a few hours sleep at least and some dinner. I was a little surprised Maggie hadn't come out to give me some dinner. She had done that several times over the past few days, because she knew I was avoiding certain people.

Today had gone from me feeling excluded, to Daryl kissing me, to me being back on the outside again. Certainly didn't help that I was over-analysing the situation again. I needed to shut my brain off. At this point I was just tired.

I shouldered my bow and grabbed my machete instead. I took a walk towards the gate, trying to keep myself awake. The air was cold, so that was definitely helping keep me awake. Thankfully it had been quiet tonight. I checked the lock on the gate to make sure it was still secured and peered out to the road.

Nothing but darkness.

* * *

Finally after a few hours, the door opened and Rick emerged. I swallowed nervously. I was too tired to fight.

"Shit, sorry I thought T-dog had taken you off watch hours ago" he said looking apologetic.

"Oh" I said, the exhaustion heavy in my voice. "Are you taking over watch?" I asked. He nodded. "Thanks...Rick..." I said nervously. "I...um...I'm sorry about the other day. I didn't mean to make it sound like I was questioning your leadership."

His face softened. "Its forgotten. I'm sorry too. It's been a stressful few days. Now go get some sleep" he said motioning towards the door.

I forced a smile and made my way inside. I went straight to the kitchen and to find something to eat. There was a small covered bowl on the counter, looks like it was my forgotten dinner. I quickly ate it.

As I went to place the bowl in the sink, in my sleepy state my hand knocked a can to the floor, making a small thud as it hit the floor and rolled around. I cursed under my breath. At this hour it sounded louder than what it was.

As I picked it up I was startled by Daryl standing there, knife in hand. He must have been woken by the noise and went to investigate.

"Sorry to wake you" I mumbled, "I knocked a can off the bench" I said shrugging my shoulders, placing the can back on the bench.

"Why ya up so late?" he said lowering the knife.

"Rick just took over for me."

Daryl scowled. "T-dog was suppos'd ta take ya off hours ago" he growled.

"He must have fallen asleep, it happens...Speaking of sleep, I need some." I said walking towards the living room.

"Where ya sleepin'?" he asked like there was an obvious answer.

"I dunno, where ever I put my bag this morning" I said sounding frustrated. I was tired, I just wanted sleep.

He suddenly pulled me with him, walking down the hallway.

"Daryl?" I hissed quietly, pulling against his grip.

"Ya ain't sleepin on the floor. Sleep there" he said gruffly as he pointed to a bed. It sounded more like a command than a suggestion.

"Fine" I said sleepily. I wasn't about to turn down a bed. The floor had been very uncomfortable to sleep on. It left me feeling stiff and sore, for the few hours of sleep I did manage. He pulled me inside and I heard the door shut behind me. I walked over to the bed and sat down. I looked up to see Daryl still here.

I looked round the room, noticing his crossbow and bag in the corner, then back up to him, "Is this your room?" I ask suspiciously.

"Yeah and?" he said as he walked over to the other side.

I was too tired to argue with him. I kicked off my boots and removed my bow and quiver, placing them on a chair. I took the hoody off and undid my bra through my top, chucking that on my hoody. I undid my jeans and walked back to the bed.

I froze when I saw Daryl watching me.

"Stop it" I whispered. He smirked. I dropped my head and pulled the covers back from the bed and climbed in. I felt myself sink into the bed, it was so much better than the floor. I closed my eyes, I knew sleep would overtake me soon enough.

"I'll sleep good now" I mumbled. I felt Daryl shift beside me. "I sleep better next to you" I utter groggily.

"_Me too" _I think I hear him say quietly. He shifts again, as I start to doze.

* * *

**So they finally kissed...well where no ran away this time...was it good?**  
**I do like how Daryl makes her nervous with his looks...whether he does it on purpose or not...**  
**Go on review...**


	19. Chapter 19

**So this chapter is taking a bit of different turn than originally planned. Needed to show a bit more about Camille, hopefully this answers some questions you guys might have had about her.  
Thanks to those who commented on last chapter, love the love! Never complain about more comments...  
Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Before the Beginning...**

Falling asleep I was thinking back to how this all started. How my perception has changed over such a short amount of time. Before my dad was my rock, now I'm my rock. God, I missed him. There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think about him. He was right to say that I was strong, that I'm a survivor. He would be more than proud of who I've become.

Now, I had a new kind of family.

I was so scared to begin with, so alone, so hesitant to kill anything that wasn't an animal. Not to say now I've turned into some homicidal maniac all of a sudden.

Still to this day I've never had to kill a living human, only walkers.

* * *

_**Six months ago...**_

I remember it so clearly when these strange attacks were getting reported on the news. It all seemed so random. So unbelievable. It had me thinking _"Should I be here? Should I be heading home?" _Then the attacks and strangeness kept increasing at such a large rate and then it was too late to leave. I didn't have a choice any more. Flights were grounded. Airports closed. Bus services stopped. No signal for cell phones. No internet. No signal coming from the TV any more. It was like the world went into quarantine.

So I was fucked. I wouldn't get to go home.

I had rung my dad in tears several times over the last few days. He would calm me down each time. I knew he was worried, I was always a daddy's girl. He listened to all my problems, no matter how personal they were, he knew it all. And we really bonded over hunting.

First time he had taken me out was when I was ten. By fifteen, I had my own bow and several rifles for hunting. I was definitely a chick not to be messed with. But who knew this would all become practical and for survival, not just hunting for fun, as it used to be.

I called until I couldn't any more. Till the service had died.

* * *

_**Three days earlier...**_

Larry, the motel manager, was sitting at the reception desk watching the TV. I stood at the counter, watching the madness unfold before us.

"Do ya believe the shit that's goin' on at the moment...I mean its just so crazy, right?" he said to me.

"Only seems to be getting worse too. Have they said anything about where to go that's safe?" I ask.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno. No where seems to be safe." he said bluntly, looking back to the TV. Images of people attacking other people, and I mean it wasn't just an assault, they were biting them, eating them, like they were fucking cannibals. What the hell was wrong with the world and where is the god damn cure to stop this madness or was this our extinction event?

"If anythin' changes I'll let ya know" he called to me as I left to go back to my room.

Walking back to my room was a short walk.

**Bang!**

I froze when I heard a loud gunshot somewhere far off in the distance. I looked around the parking lot, scanning for any sign of danger.

**Bang!**

Another shot rang through the air.

The parking lots was empty, except for another two cars, parked at the far end. I swallowed nervously and quickly made my way back to the room. Instantly I grabbed a chair and wedged it under the door handle for extra security. I backed myself up to the bed, sitting down. My mind was racing but also numb at the same time.

* * *

The sound of gunshots were starting to get more frequent. What ever was happening was getting worse and getting closer. I had never been nervous around gunfire, as I owned several weapons myself. But this situation screamed something different, something terrifying.

I wasn't sure how long I would be holding up here though. I had already been to the store and bought enough supplies that if things turned to shit, like it seems to be now, I would have enough to last me a few weeks. I had a rental car. I had my bow, one of the few things I had bought from home. Couldn't leave home without it, it was like an extension of myself. I had wanted to do a hunting trip in most of the states I visited, so naturally bringing my bow from home was just normal. I doubted now that I would get to hunt for fun.

I looked through my phone, looking at the pictures of my family and friends, looking for a distraction. Had that been the last time I would see them? I missed them terribly, especially my nephew, he was barely a year old when I left. He should be walking and talking by now. My sister had sent me some videos of him trying to walk. It was still the cutest thing ever.

* * *

Hearing the gunshots were starting to subside I felt I could relax a little. I dropped my phone beside me on the bed and lay down, flicking on the TV again, keeping it on mute, horror pictures still flashing across the screen. Seeing the images was bad enough without having to listen to the destruction and chaos that was happening outside.

I grabbed my phone again and scrolled through the phone book till I saw my dads number, checking the time it would be about nine in the morning back home, he would definitely be up, probably out working. I rang his cell phone, listening to it ring several times before my dad answered.

"Hey dad" a smile on my face already and a little relieved he answered, maybe it wasn't so bad back home.

"Hey honey. How are ya?" he says quite cheerfully.

"Homesick a bit. Have you had the same news reports there as we have? Its really starting to get worse here, I reckon."

"Had some reports, seems to be worse further north. Think we are pretty sheltered here for now. Have been keeping an eye our on the news. Where are you now?" he asked.

"Small town in Tennessee. At a motel at the moment. Not sure if I should carry on or stay put?" I say looking back to the door the chair still firmly in place.

"I say stay away from the big cities. Seems to be worse there" his tone becoming more serious, with a hint of fatherly worry.

"Exactly what I'm thinking too." I said biting my thumb nail nervously.

"I know you're scared honey but we gotta hope this will sort itself out and you'll be home soon enough."

"I know, I know" I sighed.

"And you're 28, I taught you everything you need to know to kick ass and survive if it comes to that. You're stronger than you think and you have a good head on your shoulders, so stop the self-doubt, gotta keep your head up kiddo." he said chuckling quietly. I knew he wasn't criticizing me, it was his blunt way of saying "man up". It did make me roll my eyes a bit but this was why I had called him, I needed that reassurance just now.

"Ok honey I better get back to work. I'll call you later on ok?" he said. His tone suggesting he wanted to talk more but it would have to wait till later. I said my goodbyes and reluctantly hung up the phone.

* * *

I was pacing round the motel and had been for the past few hours, the news still on mute, pictures of cannibalism flashing by. It was terrifying. I had my blinds drawn and the chair still wedged under the front door handle. It put some of my doubts to rest. Some. Things were slowly getting worse though. I knew I would have to move on soon. Where to I wasn't sure. And to make things worse, I couldn't sleep, my mind was too wired at the moment.

So I decided to call the only person I knew would calm me down. I pushed the call button but it wouldn't connect.

I tried again.

Nothing.

No signal flashing at the top of the screen.

I went to the bedside table and started dialling my dads number. The line was dead.

I sat on my bed just staring at my phone and broke down in tears. I didn't want to be here any more I just wanted to go home.

Then the TV lost its signal, the emergency broadcast message coming on.

* * *

More gunfire raged outside, slightly closer than last time. I double checked the chair again, making sure it was wedged tight under the door handle. The only light in the room was the TV. I peeked out the blinds, looking out to the parking lot, two people were stumbling around out there. It was dark out and hard to make out why they were walking like they were drunk. Something seemed off but I couldn't place it. They aimlessly wandered round almost bumping into one of the cars. I watched then as I saw Larry walk out, shouting out to them, the people quickly turned in his direction, stumbling towards him, arms outstretched. Larry stopped not too far from them, shouting something to them, they didn't seem to reply but stumble forward.

It happened so fast then, I saw Larry raise his arm, a machete in his hand, splitting it on the skull of one of the people. I gasped in horror. I couldn't believe what I had just witnessed. Holy shit, was I staying at the Bate's Motel? Was Larry a serial killer and he had his stuffed mother in his apartment? I mean he just fucking killed someone!

I was frozen in place petrified. I watched as the second person, grabbed Larry's arm holding the machete and bit down into his flesh. Larry screamed in agony. The person managed to over power him, sending Larry to the asphalt. I backed away from the window, going straight to the bathroom. I locked the door and stood at the sink. I could still hear Larry's screaming from in here. Looking in the mirror, a wave of nausea rolled over me, I got to the toilet in time, emptying my stomach. I flushed the toilet and went back to the sink, running the water, splashing some cold water onto my face and rinsing my mouth out.

After splashing another handful of water onto my face, I noticed there was no more screaming. It was _deathly_ quiet. I swallowed nervously. So the cannibal virus or whatever it was had caught up to the town I was in. And Larry was dead. I was well and truly on my own now. I felt the tears fall. I slunk down on to the floor, leaning up against the bath and hugged my knees, the tears flowing freely now. I was scared shitless. And I had no idea what I should do.

I slept on the bathroom floor that night, the bathroom door locked. I heard nothing for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next morning I woke stiff and sore and was confused as to why I was in the bathroom, until all the images of last night flooded back. I felt the shock roll through my body again.

I stood at the bathroom door listening to any sounds that could be on the other side. It was silent. I hesitantly unlocked the door, it creaking as it opened, I silently cursed. I peeked out into the room to see everything still in the same place I had left it. The chair still wedged under the handle.

Peeking out the small sliver of the blinds, looking out to the parking lot. Larry lay sprawled out on the ground, but there was parts of him missing, blood soaking his clothes. I swallowed nervously. The other person he had taken out yesterday, was laying not too far from him, the machete still impaled in their skull. Dead.

The rest of the parking lot was empty, one of the cars gone. My car was still sitting out in front of my room. In the distance across the road was a gas station, I could see people wandering around aimlessly. But they looked like the people yesterday. I wasn't sure how to describe how they were. They were mindless, numb but cannibalistic at the same time.

* * *

As I looked around there was a certain stillness in the air.

Something just clicked in my brain and I knew I needed to leave here. This wouldn't be safe for much longer, last night showed me that and looking at Larry's lifeless body and the other body laying on the ground was painfully obvious.

So I made a plan, I looked round my room and looked at what I needed to do. I had my bow, tent and sleeping bag in the boot of the car. So I needed to pack everything I needed into the car and the hell out of dodge. And if I had time I would maybe ransack some of the room for supplies, at least the reception. I hated to loot but Larry was dead and the world was turning to shit. I needed all I could get my hands on.

I took a deep breath, feeling some of the panic creep in. I grabbed my bags and placed them on the bed, I packed everything into the bags, then went to the bathroom, looking through the medicine cabinet, looking for any supplies that would be useful. Mostly it was first aid items and some travel bars of soap. I took the towels as well. I knew I was packing a lot but hell I had no idea what I needed or what would be in store for me. I packed what else I could fit into the bags and zipped them up.

Going to the kitchenette I packed the food and water I had bought a few days ago, _in case of emergency. _Placing the bags on the bed next to my bags.

I stood back and looked at all I had, there were a few bags but I'm convinced I need all of this.

I left the kitchen sink, surely that counts for something.

* * *

Walking over to the blinds again, I took another tentative look outside. It was still clear from what I could see. I tried looking down the side of the motel, making sure it was clear. It seemed to be.

I took the chair away from the door and placed my hand on the door knob and just held it there. I was frozen for a moment, unsure of what the world was like on the other side. I really wished I had my bow with me right now. Why did I leave it in the car? I took another deep breath and slowly turned the handle, pulling the door open. Thankfully this door didn't creak.

I had my keys in my hand and slowly took a step outside, looking to my left and right, looking for danger, my heart beating fast. It was clear for now. I briskly walked to the car, unlocking the boot and leaving it open, grabbing my bow and shouldering it. I promptly grabbed my bags and started shoving them into the boot. I had a backpack full of important and essential items packed if I needed to bail in a hurry. I put this bag in the passenger seat.

The car was now packed. I just needed to quickly check the reception area for anything useful then maybe check a few rooms before leaving.

* * *

I took another look round the parking lot. My eyes locked on to the machete. That could be useful. I cautiously walked over to the body, trying not to look at Larry who was lying a few feet away. As I approached I could see the person that had tried to attack Larry yesterday. They looked wrong, there were several chucks that had been torn out on the arms, and you could make out the bite marks, they looked to be human. This was mental. It made no sense.

I swallowed the bile that was threatening to rise.

The person's eyes were staring at me as I reached forward for the machete. I was stuck in there pretty good. I had to give it a hard yank to pull it free. I just stood there and looked at the dead body, it was so hard to wrap my mind around.

Rustling and gurgling behind snapped me back to reality. I spun around to see Larry trying to push himself up, his arm outstretched towards me.

"Larry?" I whispered quietly, more quiet than I intended it to be.

His only response was the gurgling. As I looked him over, half of one of his arms had been chewed off and there seemed to be a gaping wound coming from his stomach, flesh torn, blood everywhere. I gripped the machete tighter.

"Larry, damn it answer me" my voice still quiet. No response.

"I'm sorry" I said, my hands shaking. I raised the machete and just held it there for a second before I dropped it to my side. I couldn't so this, this wasn't me.

Larry continued pushing himself off the ground, grunting and growling. He seemed to be struggling. Finally he was on his feet and now coming towards me. His eyes were dead. The person that once was there was gone. And now the look, the growling, the state of him, it scared me. I knew then what I needed to do. It didn't feel right or sane but it was me or him. And I was choosing me.

I now looked at the machete impaled through Larry's skull. His movements stopped and as I pulled the machete free he slumped the ground, lifeless again.

I was feeling so conflicted. I had just killed somebody. _Something._

I shook these feelings, trying to get back into the mindset I needed. I needed to go check the reception area for anything useful. I shoved my keys into my pocket ad clutched the machete tighter again. I scanned the parking lot, still clear. I needed to be quick. The longer I'm here, the worse the situation will get.

* * *

With it being about lunchtime the reception area was very well lit. So I immediately hopped the counter and rummaged through the drawers for anything. I found some more first aid supplies, mini shampoos and a 9mm Beretta with a silencer that was hidden under the till. There was a box of ammo stashed in one of bottom drawers under a pile of papers.

I grabbed a bag and shoved the items I found into them. I emptied the small bar fridge of its contents, mostly bottles of water, some cans of soda and weirdly a few cans of beans, something I wasn't expecting to see in a fridge.

I hopped back over the counter and standing in the door way was the person who had "eaten" Larry last night. He had a nasty gash on his neck, blood soaking most of his top. He growled at me as he started to move forward. I grabbed the gun, taking the safety off and took a shot, shooting him in the shoulder. He hardly flinched, he kept moving forward, except now he was more pissed off. I swallowed again, raising the gun higher up and watched as the bullet pierced his skull, sending him to the ground with a thud.

With the silencer attached, the two shots were hardly heard. Hopefully then it wasn't going to attract any more attention.

I gathered my supplies, put the safety back on and placed the gun in the back on my jeans and clutched the machete. I stepped over the body, not able to look at it and went straight to the car.

* * *

I sat in the car, closing the door behind me, locking the locks immediately. I still felt in shock, adrenaline still pumping through my body. So much for this being a fun road trip, it had certainly taken a hard left turn.

**Thump!**

I was startled when there was banging on my passenger door. Another one of these infected people were trying to claw their way into the car, the window blocking them. I started the car and started to wind my way out of the parking lot, avoiding several littered dead bodies. The infected person still stumbling after the car. The "people" that were staggering around the gas station were now alerted to the noise of my car and were coming towards me. I could see them more clearly, they all seemed to have bites or serious wounds of some sort. I knew I just needed to get out of here, away from this chaos.

And so I drove away, looking back once in the rear view mirror, seeing the lifeless bodies stumbling after my car. Where I was going to now I had no idea...

* * *

**_Now..._**

I was woken by sunlight coming through the window. I felt so good, despite remembering the dream, remembering how this all started. Some of it still unnerved me to this day. Although killing walkers has become much easier as I now realise they aren't people, they're dead. You don't come back to being human after your bit.

I felt better than I had in the last week or so. I slept solidly for who knows how long. I stretched as I got out of the bed, noticing I was alone and quickly got dressed, grabbing my bow on the way out.

Lori smiled as I entered the kitchen. "Afternoon" she said.

"Afternoon?...You should have woken me" I said, a little shocked by the time.

"No, you needed the sleep. Rick said he took over for you at 4am this morning. You deserved to sleep in a bit" she said looking through some cans.

Carol stood at the sink, her back to me. I grabbed an apple off the table and made my way outside, thinking of my dad once again.

* * *

**Sorry no Daryl this chapter, promise he'll be back next chapter.  
Did you like how this flashback went? I hope it gives a little more info about Camille  
As always love to hear feedback!**


	20. Chapter 20

**So I'm quite proud of this chapter and I hope you guys like it too. Have been furiously editing it today so I could post it.**  
**Not sure what you guys thought of the last chapter, was a bit different.**  
**As always Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Mirage**

It was a calm day outside. No wind, not a cloud in the sky. It was unnerving. Like a calm before the storm. But it didn't look stormy so who knows what was in store for us. I hoped my uneasy feeling was just that, a feeling and nothing more. Last time I felt like this was at the farmhouse.

I swallowed my nerves and walked out to the front yard over to T-dog.

T-dog saw me, an apologetic look on his face, "I'm so sorry bout last night. I sat down and must have fallen asleep."

"Its fine. It was pretty quiet anyway" I said biting into my apple. It didn't bother me. "Do you think anyone will mind if I go hunting?" I ask.

"Probably best to stick around here. Rick, Daryl, Glenn and Maggie have gone on a run. Left a few hours ago. Just out looking for supplies. Should be back in a bit" he said clutching his rifle.

"Ok well I'll go do a sweep of the perimeter then" I said, he nodded and I made my way to the gate, bow in hand. 

The chain hung loosely around the gate. The road clear. I stood there looking out to the road, lost in my thoughts. It had been a long few days, with little sleep. That was more my fault for being stubborn and mopey. I shouldn't have let Rick's mood swing effect me and just "manned up" and apologised to Rick whether I agreed with him or not. He was our leader after all.

Realising I had been standing at the gate for about fifteen minutes I started to make my way towards the back of the house. 

* * *

Behind the house was a huge open field before the tree line started.

I scanned around, stopping in my tracks when I saw movement.

A walker emerged from the tree line. I grabbed a bolt and placed it in the string, clutching the apple between my teeth. As I looked up to line up my shot, I saw another walker appear, then another and another, until there was a steady stream of them coming out from the trees. I dropped the apple from my mouth and sprinted back to the front of the house.

"Large herd coming in from the back, we need to go now!" I said in a rush to T-dog. His face dropped.

Both of us now sprinting inside.

Everyone froze as we both hastily entered the house, both of us panting, a little in panic and a little after running.

"Get what you can and get to the car now, there's a herd coming in from the back. Now move!" I yelled to the others, who looked to us frightened before they quickly dispersed and started grabbing our things.

I was glad we hadn't shifted everything inside. I grabbed the map off the table and shoved it into my back pocket. We all grabbed the bags and shoved them into the boot of the Cherokee.

I looked behind me, seeing the walkers coming closer, we had about two minutes at best.

"What about Rick?" Lori said panicked, clutching Carl tighter to her small frame, "How will they find us?" she said tears starting to run down her face.

I looked past her and straight to T-dog.

"T-dog there's a town about twenty miles from here. Head west. I'll rig a sign to let Rick and others know where we went. You need to leave now! I'll lead as much of them away from you, give you some extra time, while you leave." I said looking back over my shoulder again, the herd was getting too close.

"We can't just leave you!" Hershel said

"I'll lead them away" I said. I had already made my mind up, they needed the extra time and I could give them that. Sure I knew it could possibly be a suicide mission but standing here arguing about it wasn't going to help them.

T-dog just stood there, looking conflicted. "No" he growled.

I pushed him, shoving him back a little, surprising him a little.

"Go! Now!" I shouted. "Lock the gate behind you, trust me! I'll find you! Go!" I yelled running towards the walkers. I heard them shouting behind me. I ignored them.

"Go! Now!" I yelled once more. Everyone was confused about what I doing but I knew what I needed to do. I heard the truck start and start to pull away. 

* * *

I was now looking at a group of about thirty walkers. I was starting to regret this plan. I pushed my doubt aside and started firing off shots taking down several walkers that were close to me, yelling as I did, to attract more of their attention and away from the gate. Their pace quickened when as I yelled, moaning and growling as they stumbled forward. The bulk of the herd now coming in my direction. I then started running, sprinting for my life out towards the trees. _Yeah great plan_, I thought to myself.

I had a plan. Run towards the trees, get the walkers to follow me, do a big loop through the woods, then come back round to the house and get myself on the other side of the fence, then make my way towards the town, where I was hoping the group would be at. That was the plan any way, whether it was a good plan or if it would work was the question I was faced with now. Worst case was I didn't make it but I would give the group a head start. Silver lining, right? 

* * *

The walkers stayed hot on my heels as I made my way towards the trees. I could hear the shuffling, debris crunching under their feet and moaning behind me. Up ahead I saw a lone walker stumbling through the woods. It heard the commotion, noticing me and the horde still behind me, stumbling after me, growling and carrying on. I used the end of my bow to smash its face as I ran by it, forcing it backwards. I didn't look behind me to see if it had fallen or not. It didn't matter. I hated to use my bow like that, it felt so disrespectful but in this case I would overlook that. My survival was more important at this point.

My side ached as I was running. Worst time to get stitch. My legs were burning from the constant running on the rough terrain. I had to push through the pain. I wasn't about to become walker lunch, so there wasn't a choice. Run.

I weaved through the trees and started to head towards the direction of the house. The walkers were still following me, although they had fallen behind a bit. But they weren't about to give up any time soon.

I saw the house come into view across the field. I could see a few walkers in the field still, wandering aimlessly, stragglers from the horde. I shouldered my bow and grabbed my machete. I hacked at the ones that were in my path as I went past, feeling some blood spattering onto my face as I ran.

I glanced quickly behind me and could see the horde emerging from the trees again. "Fuck they really don't give up" I said to myself, my breath coming out in huge gasps. I pushed forward, I could see the brick fence in view. I just had to work out how I was going to get over the wall, the wall had to be at least six foot and I didn't think my arms would be strong enough to pull myself up, not after running that marathon. I scanned the yard, then behind me again, the horde was catching up, as they saw their meal cornered.

A lone walker stood at the wall, it turned round lazily just as I came to stand in front of it, machete raised, impaling it through the skull and dropping the body to the ground. I spotted a wheelbarrow a few feet away, I quickly flipped out the contents and wheeled it next to the fence. It gave me another two feet of height. I barely managed to pulled myself up on top of the wall, as it toppled over. I just pulled my legs up when the swarm reached the wall. I stood for a minute just catching my breath and working out what to do next. I looked at the herd massing behind me, pushing against the wall, then looking to the other side which was clear of walkers. 

* * *

How was I going to rig a sign for Rick and the others? My mind was so foggy as I tried to rack my brain for a solution. Frustrated I shoved my hands into my hoody pocket, feeling the map. I knew grabbing the map on my way out was a good idea, having shoved it into my hoody pocket on my way out.

The multiple hands were still pawing away below me. I needed to move, I didn't have time to sit around. I looked around to make sure it was still clear below me. Thankfully no walkers on this side. I dropped my weapons to the ground as carefully as I could and I lowered myself gently down the wall, not wanting to twist my ankle on the way down. I place my machete back in its holder around my waist and grabbed my bow again. I made my way towards the drive-way. I could hear some of the walkers at the gate, rattling against the metal. I'm so glad it was locked right now. _Thank you T-dog, _I thought.

I got to the end of the driveway to the mailbox. I was trying to figure out how I was going to rig this sign and how I was going to write on it. Then something caught my eye, a smudge on the edge of the map as I held it. Blood from one of the walkers I had killed earlier. I circled the town I had told the group to head to. And wrote _"Herd. Gone to town. All safe"_. It wasn't a complete lie, from my knowledge we were all safe, except I was just on my own instead on with our group. But writing that was impractical, I didn't need to write a novel. I gave them a chance, surely that was worth something. Sure people would be pissed off but too late now to take it back.

"Again, stellar fucking plan" I grumbled to myself.

I could still hear the clanging of metal as the walkers banged against the gate. I just hoped it would hold. I looked for something to pin the map to the mailbox. I couldn't find anything. I thought about using rocks to pin it to the top, it seemed to work. I just hoped Rick and others would see the map. 

* * *

I needed to get moving towards the town. It would take me several hours and that was if I didn't run into any problems. That would just be too easy though. Hopefully at the latest, I could make it before nightfall, if things went my way.

I set off jogging away from the house and towards the town. I kept my bow out ready. 

* * *

I slowed down a bit as I got further away from the house, briskly walking down the road. Mostly due to exhaustion, I was still so tired from all the running earlier and the adrenaline was wearing off. I froze when I heard rustling up ahead from the trees. I grabbed a bolt, loading it into the string, keeping my eyes forward as I did, trained on the trees. "C'mon" I whispered to myself impatiently, tapping the side of my bow.

Finally two walkers stumbled out, instantly taking notice of me. I let the bolt fly, watching as it sank into the first walker, dropping it to the road with a **Thump! **The second walker picked up its pace, now only about ten feet in front of me. I dropped my bow, taking my machete out. The walker reached out towards me, growling. I quickly swung the machete, separating its head from its shoulders. I felt the blood splatter onto my cheek. The body crumpled to the ground, the head rolling away. I walked over to the head, looking at it still chomping away, dead eyes looking back up at me. I unceremoniously bought my boot up and crushed it, blood oozing onto the ground. It was now silent, no more chomping. I wiped my boot and machete on the grass, trying to rid as much gunk as possible, before going to retrieve my bow and the bolt firmly implanted in the other walker, placing it into my quiver and continuing down the road. 

* * *

I came upon an abandoned car, dried blood splattering the windows and around the car. The remains of a person inside, the meat eaten from its bones. The walkers and people long since abandoned the car. I carefully opened the boot, looking for anything I could scavenge. It had already been picked clean, nothing useful. So I carried on, taking my bow off my shoulder once again.

I had been walking for about two hours now. I had came across a few walkers, they were usually on their own so they were easy to take down, retrieving the bolts as I passed. I couldn't afford to leave them behind, I needed as many as I could carry. I had already lost a few taking out some of the walkers back at the house. 

* * *

My body was aching and tired and the sun was starting to get lower in the sky. At this rate I knew I wouldn't make it to the town before nightfall, in a few hours I would need to find somewhere to stay for the night.

The damn walkers kept coming out of the woods, slowing me down. With each walker I took down, I felt the energy starting to get zapped from my body. If I had to take on several at once, it wouldn't end well for me. So far I had been lucky. If there really was such a thing in this world.

I decided I would walk for as long as I could and when its starts to get dark, find the nearest tree to hold up in for the night. I had really hoped it wouldn't come to that. I wanted to be back with our group.

I hated being on my own now. Funny how in just a few short weeks your opinion can be changed. When this started I was on my own for a bit, before I met up with some people, then the herd rolled through and I was separated from them. So I steered clear of people after that. It seemed safer to be on my own at times, only had to watch my own back. Which was challenging at times but I got used to it and worked out a system that seemed to work for me, for a while anyway.

Now I just wanted to be back with the group, even though I still felt like I didn't fully belong with the group. And there was a bit of tension but they were...family. And what's family without a bit of tension.

So I kept walking. My body still aching, I was tired, hungry, thirsty. I just wanted to have a hot shower, get into some clean clothes and crawl into a bed and sleep for a week. I hated being on the run constantly but this was our life now. _My_ life now.

I pushed aside thoughts of being back on my own again. This was my own doing, so I couldn't really blame anyone else but myself. I was pretty sure I had made the right decision at the time. They needed more time to get out and there wasn't enough room for everyone in the Cherokee. And I could give them that chance. Even if it meant sacrificing myself in the process. Maybe I was stupid to do this after all.

Right now it felt like when this first all went down. Being on my own. Scared. The road was rather quiet and lonely. I half expected, _well wanted_, the group to come driving by and pick me up. And the worst case scenario, a large herd of walkers after me. I only saw those two options at the moment. There was no middle ground for this situation. 

The sun was starting to set and with distractions like walkers slowing me down, I think I had only made it about 10 miles. I didn't know how long the group would wait, or if they would wait for me. But it was starting to get dark, if I stumble around in the dark I'll end up falling over something, injuring myself and becoming a midnight snack.

I was worried the group would drive by just as I'm sleeping up in a tree and I would miss them. But I had to sleep, well at least find somewhere to hold up. I didn't trust sleeping on the ground while I was alone and exhausted. I looked back down the road, hoping to see head-lights. I only saw an empty road. I walked till I found a decent tree to sleep in. I shouldered my bow and looked up at the tree, there looked to be a cradle about fifteen feet up. I took one last look up and down the road, looking for headlights.

Nothing. I sighed, defeated.

Sitting in the tree I stared into the darkness. I was frustrated, hungry and cold, and just a little angry at myself. I tried to make myself comfortable, and I finally started to drift off.

I jerked myself awake several times when a critter scurried across the forest floor or in a nearby tree.

I silently cursed them each time. 

* * *

Soon enough the sun was on the horizon. I stretched working out the kinks that had formed in the little sleep I had managed last night. I took a look around my surroundings, making sure the coast was clear. The woods were quiet, not even any sounds of critters running about at the moment. Jumping down from the tree I made my way back out to the road. I heard my stomach grumble. I would try to look for something to eat while I walked. Food and water, just needed a little so I could keep going today.

The road was barren. An endless bloody road.

I came to a small bridge, with a slow flowing creek. Finally some good news. I was lucky to find some berries growing on a bush near the water so grabbed what I could and scoffed them down. I quickly washed some of the dried blood off my hands and then drank some of the water and grabbed another handful of berries, placing them in my bandanna and into my hoody pocket for later. I felt a little more refreshed and had a little more energy.

Coming back up on to the road, it was still empty. My mind constantly thought back to what was happening with the group, had everyone met up? Had they left and moved on? Had they come to look for me? I hated that last two questions as it always made me doubt myself. I wanted to keep positive but in this environment it was hard. Doubt always found a way to creep in.

Rustling from the bushes up ahead instantly bought me back to reality. I grabbed my bow and a bolt. I watched a walker stumbled out and another behind it. The wind blew and they immediately caught my scent. I quickly took the first one down, I didn't have enough time to load the second bolt before it was only a few feet in front of me. I ducked out of the way as its outstretched arm tried to grab for me. I quickly spun shoving the bolt through its skull, dropping it to the road. My hands was splatters of blood on them again. I guessed if I was had a obsessive compulsive disorder right now I would be freaking out. I laughed to myself. That sound was so foreign to me. I stopped laughing remembering the situation I was in. I was alone. I collected my bolt as I walked by the rotting corpse.

I had walked another mile or so now feeling the sun beating down on me today. I had polished off the remaining berries in my pocket and wished I had more. I was starving. The sun now higher, must be getting close to noon, the heat of the day starting to set in, the road magnifying the heat.

I had barely come across any walkers, just one or two every now and then. They were manageable in smaller groups. Nothing that I couldn't handle. At least for now. But with every walker I took down, I used more and more energy. I could feel my muscles getting heavier each time I raised my bow. But I wasn't about to give up. So I pushed myself harder. 

* * *

I stopped in my tracks when I thought I was hearing things. It sounded like a vehicle. But I had imagined the noise more than once today and several times through the night but they all turned out to be figments of my imagination.

The sound still approached me, behind me. I looked around, no cars. Nothing.

"Stop fucking with me!" I yelled in frustration. And then silently cursed, scolding myself, thinking about how noise attracts them, such a smart move. I picked up the pace, now at a jog, I needed to keep moving. I looked behind me and I could see walkers coming out from the trees, five or six of them, ambling towards me. I kept jogging. I wasn't going to let them get me. Just keep running, I kept saying to myself.

I knew they were slowly starting to gain on me.

I could then hear what sounded like a vehicle, another figment of my imagination again I thought. I was still jogging, my stitch cramping my side, sweat dripping down my face. I wasn't sure how much longer I could go for.

The sound got closer. I was afraid to look behind me, knowing the drooling freaks were catching up to me. Then something whipped past me and I noticed it was a motorbike, it skidded to a stop about a hundred feet ahead of me. It looked like Daryl's bike. But it couldn't be, right?

My heartbeat was thumping in my ears, my vision blurring a little as I tried to focus. I was sure he was shouting something but I couldn't make it out, my heartbeat drowning it out. I kept jogging forward. Waiting for the bike and him to disappear. But they didn't, this confused me.

Daryl ran towards me crossbow pointed at me. I looked over my shoulder there was only a few feet between me and the walkers.

"Duck!" I heard him yell through the moaning behind me.

Just as I did, I heard the arrow whiz past me. I grabbed my machete, turned and impaled it through the skull of the walker closest to me. Adrenaline pumped through me and another arrow went past me, dropping the drooling walker to the road. I pulled the machete out stabbed it through the mouth of the next closest walker, another arrow dropped a walker grabbing at my arm. Two more to go. Pulling my blood coated machete out, I slashed and taking the head clean off, the last walker stumbled forward, unaware of his fate. One last arrow flew by, the walker falling with a thud. I was breathing heavy, still trying to catch my breath, walkers laid out around me, my back still turned to Daryl. I was afraid if I turned round he wouldn't be there.

"You ok?" he gruffly asked from behind me. I held my breath and turned round. He was really there. I let out my breath, with a sigh and smiled. He looked me over, his crossbow still slightly raised as he was looking for signs that I was bit probably, eyes narrowed.

"Follow my breadcrumbs?" I smirk.

He just looked at me like he hadn't heard me.

"I'm fine" I breathed out.

I saw him relax just a little.

"Were you bit?" he asked looking me over again, I shook my head. He dropped his crossbow.

"Did you find the rest of the group?" I asked.

"Yeah, c'mon they're waiting" he said motioning towards his bike.

_They waited_, I thought to myself.

I slowly started walking towards his bike while Daryl retrieved his bolts, catching up to me quickly.

"Do you have any water?" I asked feeling my throat dry up at the thought of it. He fished around in his bag and handed me a bottle. I downed half of it and screwed the lid on, handing it back to Daryl. I hopped on the bike behind Daryl and wrapped my arms around his waist, holding a little tighter than usual.

"Thanks" I mumbled into his back. He squeezed my hand before starting the bike with a loud roar. 

* * *

**So not alot of Daryl but I promise I haven't forgotten about him. Any thoughts on what you want to happen?**  
**Would love to hear what you guys think as usual! So please review**


End file.
